vous avez dit vampire
by aerynsun-snape-potter
Summary: histoire d'un Harry vampire/compagnon et d'un Severus calice/veela
1. le jeu du chat et de la souris

_**Disclamer:**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à J. k Rowling. Pas a moi hélas !!

_**Pairing:**_ dois je préciser? Levez les yeux (bon Harry Potter /severus Snape)

**_Rating: M_** Avertissement: Cette fic est un slash, relations amoureuses entre deux personnes du même sexe, donc si cela ne vous plait pas … veuillez faire demi tour ou cliquez sur la croix en haut a droite.

_**PS**_ : « je réédite les chapitres après corrections des fautes et je suis certaine d'en trouver …"

bonjour a tous, voici ma 1ere fic après vous avoir lu tous et toutes, j'espère que ça vous plaira

bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Le jeu du chat et de la souris**_

Dans la grande salle

Les élèves et tous les professeurs sont en train de manger, tous les élèves non pas tous il en manque un et pas le moindre … Harry Potter manque a l'appel évidemment !

Le regard du directeur Dumbledore se pose sur la table des Griffondor puis sur l'un de ses employé et ami, son professeur de potion préféré lui demandant muettement d'aller chercher son élève chouchou (a Albus pas severus …)

« Ben voyons c'est encore moi qui m'y colle, mais de la a dire que ça me dérange tant que ça … non loin de là même mais bon je ne vais quand même pas leur montrer que j'aime courir après Harry ! Non non non je m'y refuse catégoriquement !!! »

Severus se lève et traverse la grande salle avec son regard noir le plus meurtrier qu'il soit (celui qui vous glace le sang en moins de deux secondes et qui vous pétrifie sur place)

Passant la porte de la grande salle et arrivant dans le hall severus commence à se demander ou est** son** Harry.

« Bon par ou commencer ? Harry a l'art et la manière de se cacher n' importe où et surtout dans des endroits que personne ne connait …bien le parc ? Le lac ? La forêt interdite … enfin pas si interdite que ça pour lui a première vue ! rhaaaa je vais y passer la nuit je le sens bien parti comme ça !! » se dit Severus.

Un peu plus loin dans le château, dans la salle sur demande, un jeune étudiant de 16 ans beau, brun aux yeux verts, avec pour signe particulier une simple cicatrice ornant son front, tentait tant bien que mal de traduire un ancien grimoire en fourchelangue. Depuis le matin même, un nouveau don était apparu chez lui, il entendait des voix enfin une en particulier celle de son professeur de potion préféré. Il leva le nez de son grimoire et écouta bien malgré lui les propos de la personne qui était à sa recherche…

Histoire de s'amuser un peu, Harry commença à discuter avec son interlocuteur inconnu (enfin pas tant que ça inconnu … il avait bien entendu reconnu la voix de son bien aimé professeur de potion !) Mais bon un petit jeu était tout à fait tentant… par conséquent Harry demanda :

« Qui êtes vous ?, et que me voulez vous ? » demanda Harry

« Qui je suis ne vous regarde en rien ! Et vous devez venir manger ! » Répondit Severus

« Pour votre gouverne je n'ai absolument pas faim et deuxièmement vous passez du tutoiement quand vous pensez être seul au vouvoiement quand vous vous adressez à moi ! Donc qui êtes vous ? » Commenta Harry avec un léger agacement dans la voix.

« hmph grrrrrrr argh je vais le tuer, si c'est pas l'autre psychopathe qui le fait ce sera moi je le jure par la barbe de Merlin, il va me rendre fou !! » s'énerva Severus.

« Vous rendre fou … hum intéressant, mais tant que je n'ai pas votre identité je ne donnerais aucun indice sur l'endroit ou je me trouve ! » titilla Harry.

« AHHHH mais ce n'est pas vrai ça !! HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYY s'il te plaît mais ou est tu ? » Se lamenta le professeur de potions.

« Ah tien de nouveau le tutoiement !!... »Rétorqua Harry.

Pendant ce petit échange, notre professeur adoré de potion, avait déjà parcouru deux étages du château en ouvrant en trombe toutes les portes de classe a sa porté.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, qu'il allait étriper « Potter » purement et simplement et la rage commençait lentement mais surement a lui monter au nez, le tout en continuant à fouiller partout sur son passage.

« Aller encore quelques étages, pièces, les tours, les cachots de l'école, au fait quand vous serez décidé à me dire qui vous êtes …»ironisa Harry à Severus !

Ben oui Harry ne se déplace jamais sans la carte des maraudeurs, comment croyez vous qu'il sache ou en est severus dans sa recherche ?

« Après le 3ème étage toujours rien ? » Rigola Harry.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais ce n'est pas vrai, j'aurais du te jeter un sort de traçage, je jure que je me vengerais ! » commenta Severus en grognant.

« Je suis plus haut … » dit Harry s'amusant follement à faire tourner Severus en bourrique.

« Dois-je continuer à monter longtemps comme cela ? grrrrrrr humph argh » Tempêta le dit Severus.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, on pouvait entendre grogner, les portes claquer, vociférer, et surtout voir en coup de vent passer des robes d'un noir corbeau voler, oui c'est bien notre ronchon national mieux connu comme étant la chauve souris des cachots, le batard graisseux. Oui, oui vous avez bien remis le personnage il s'agit bien de Severus Tobias snape lui-même d'une humeur massacrante a la recherche de son bien aimé HARRY, ne le trouvant nul par, il du se résoudre a décliner son identité non sans mal croyez moi !!

« HARRYYY t'es ouuuuuu ? »dit Severus d'une voix larmoyante.

« Alors vous vous êtes décidé ? » Demanda Harry.

« gr humph oui bon ben humph argh c'est bon hein ça va … humph grrr c'est snape » rouspèta Severus.

« Était ce si dur ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu me le paieras … fois de severus !! » Expliqua Severus à Harry.

« Salle sur demande » dit Harry.

« Hein quoi mais j'ai fais toutes les salles !! Mais elle est ou cette maudite salle ? 20 ans que je vis ici et je ne connais pas cette salle ? » s'étonna Severus.

« 7eme étage devant la tapisserie des trolls dansant, mur opposé a nu passer 3 fois devant en pensant voir Harry Potter » énonça Harry a Severus.

« Hein ? ……… »

« Waouh je ne pensais pas que j'entendrais ça un jour, severus snape qui ne sais plus quoi dire hihi hahah … » Se moqua Harry.

Notre beau brun ténébreux pressant le pas de plus en plus pour arriver a destination et voir SON Harry et l'étriper au passage qui sait !! Ça ne serait que justice après tout non ? passant devant le mur indiquer par son Harry ,il vit une porte se dessiner puis en s'approchant, une main levée sur la poignée … il ouvre la porte, sur un Harry sortant de la douche, les cheveux humide et humm Ô joie torse nu (pour son plus grand plaisir)mais son cerveau buga quand il compris qu'Harry était bien plus grand et surtout avec des cheveux longs !!

« Eh bien professeur Snape entrez donc » Dit Harry.

« Euh … décidément on est pas sorti de l'auberge ce soir avec vous ! »Nota Severus.

« Je ne vous …te permet pas ! » s'embrouilla Harry.

« Ah ben voila !! On va pouvoir discuter normalement ! » Rétorqua Severus.

Harry pris la direction d'un des fauteuils qu'il avait fait apparaitre, s'y installa et fit signe à Snape de faire de même.

-bien commençons. Que me vouliez vous en dehors de venir me chercher pour le repas ? Dont je n'ai rien à faire, étant occuper à étudier un grimoire. Demanda Harry.

- vous ? Étudier ? Laissez-moi rire ha haha !! Se moqua Severus.

Harry ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en entendant son bien aimé professeur rire de la sorte, d'un rire franc et non pas ironique. Se reprenant rapidement il dit :

- Les apparences sont trompeuses et vous le savez parfaitement.

- et depuis quand avez-vous cette apparence ? Demanda Severus du bout des lèvres.

- depuis 2 jours. Répondit Harry.

- comment ça ? S'étonna Severus.

- il y a deux jours, j'étais avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite, pour soigner une licorne blessée, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que je me suis fait euh … vider de mon sang par un gentil vampire ? Ça vous va comme ça ou dois je développer ? Expliqua Harry.

- le sarcasme ne vous … te va pas ! fit Severus tout en s'amusant que SON Harry s'amuse.

- J'ai pourtant eu un bon maître en la matière. Ironisa Harry.

- oui bon ça va … je suppose que le directeur est au courant … et que c'est aussi pour cela qu'il m'a envoyé te ……vous grrrrrrr chercher ! Demanda Severus en s'emmêlant les pinceaux.

- oui bien évidement qu'il est au courant ! Et une petite chose arrêtons le vouvoiement surtout après ce que j'ai entendu tout a l'heure … Demanda Harry a Severus.

- ai-je le choix ? Se grogna Severus.

- pas vraiment en fait … sans vouloir t'effrayer euh … severus ? Ça ne va pas le faire !! Ça fait étrange de dire ton prénom ! dit Harry en se torturant les doigts avec anxiété.

- ça passera vite je t'assure. Dit Severus.

- depuis combien de temps m'appel tu par mon prénom ? Se rappela Harry.

- euh ben euh … ta première anné Severus en marmonnant

- eh ben ce n'était pas si facile a avouer ça hein ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Questionna Harry.

- je suis ton professeur Harry. Répondit Severus (on ne savait pas que Sevy était le prof d'Harry lol)

- oui mais et pourquoi maintenant ? Tu m'autorise à te tutoyer et t'appeler par ton prénom ? Hésita Harry.

- parce que d'ici un mois tu va avoir ton anniversaire, ton héritage magique, et que tu vas découvrir ton compagnon, je n'ai pas dis compagne ! Dit rapidement Severus.

- en quoi ça me choc que tu dises compagnon et pas compagne, je suis gay, oui je sais personne ne le sais ! Dit Harry.

L'individu severusien ouvre la bouche puis la referme à plusieurs reprises sans émettre le moindre son.

-Ouh ouh severus ? Ça va ? Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a je t'ai choqué ? Lança Harry à Severus.

- euh non non du tout ! dit Severus avec conviction.

-ça n'a pas l'air pourtant ! Hésita Harry.

-j'avais cru pourtant que tu étais sortie avec miss chan et miss weasley … donc forcément je suis perplexe. Expliqua Severus.

- pffffffffff Cho quoi dire grosse erreur … et euh beurk rien a dire de plus. Quand a ginny … elle m'a couru après … et non même pas dans le pire de mes cauchemars rha beurk … définitivement pas non non du tout !! Préfère une silhouette masculine bien plus agréable a regardé et de toute manière a l'heure actuelle en tant que vampire … j'ai déjà trouvé mon calice ! Encore faut il qu'il accepte ! Dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

- en si peu de temps tu as déjà trouvé ton calice ? S'inquiéta Severus.

- oui mais il a une odeur particulière que je n'arrive pas à remettre ! Admit Harry.

- créature magique ? Proposa Severus !

- possible mais laquelle ? Supposa Harry

- qui est ton calice ? Très curieux et anxieux.

- tu sais additionner 2 + 2 severus ? S'amusa Harry !

Le dit Severus regarde Harry en soulevant un sourcil …complètement éberluer.

-oui comme tout le mon… QUOI ? QUI MOI ? Demanda l'individu Severusion avec incertitude.

- oui toi severus, pfiou tu en as mis un temps à capter ce que je te disais !! Donc quelle créature magique es tu ? S'amusa Harry.

- veela répondit Severus.

- hein ? Ne me dis pas que tu …enfin je suis ton compagnon ? Si ?

-si Harry et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai passé mon temps à te protéger malgré le fait que tu attire les emmerdes plus vite que ton ombre ! Expliqua Severus à Harry.

- euh pour les emmerdes ils me collent à la peau ! Je n'y suis pour rien (il est tombé dedans comme Obélix dans sa potion !! Le pauvre ce n'est pas drôle enfin si un peu quand même) Répondit Harry agacé.

- oh je n'avais pas remarqué … ! Ironisa Severus !

- ah ah très drôle ! Se moqua Harry

BIP BIP BIP (la montre d'Harry qui sonne)

'- et mer… j'allais oublier ! oups Harry a failli dire a gros mot lol

-oublier quoi ? Demanda Severus (mais ils sont passé ou ses neurones ce soir a Sevy ?)

-pour un prof pourvu d'un cerveau entre ses deux oreilles tu semble bien lent ce soir severus…, vampire sans calice … substitut ou ersatz ça te parle ? dit Harry avec sarcasme.(si peuuuuu …)

La pièce se transforma un tant soit peu, laissant apparaitre plusieurs chaudrons, ingrédients et autres joyeuseté toutes aussi répugnantes les unes que les autres.

Harry se leva d'un mouvement souple et rapide tout en se dirigeant vers une étagère remplie de fioles aux couleurs dirons nous rouge sang !

Dans le même temps severus l'avait suivi et fouinait parmi les chaudrons de SON élève bien aimé.

- Harry ? demanda Severus

- oui ? Répondit Harry

- qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna Severus ! (il n'est pourtant pas aveugle ? si ?)

- des chaudrons severus des chaudrons !! Ironisa Harry (ben tien !!)

- rha ça je le vois bien, mais pourquoi y en a-t-il tant ? Nota Severus (il va vite comprendre vous croyez ?)

- parce que j'en fais pour partir en vacances bien sur pourquoi d'autre ?

- …..

Un ange passe, des trolls en tutu rose dansant sur la pointe des pieds passent …

-pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?

- par ou commencer ? … voyons voir !! Par le début, bien alors … il était une fois … Lança Harry.

- Harry arrête de te payer ma tête ! S'agaça Severus.

-mais je ne me paye absolument pas ta tête severus, tu veux savoir autant tout mettre à plat ! Tu as toujours cru que j'avais été aimé, choyé, avec toute l'attention du monde sur moi n'est ce pas ? S'énerva Harry !

-oui enfin jusqu'à présent, et c'est aussi pour cela que les sarcasmes fusaient et aussi parce que tu me rappelais de mauvais souvenirs avec ton père ! Commença Severus.

- donc comme je te le disais autant que tu sache que ma vie a été loin d'être agréable, la faim , la soif , le froid, le noir de l'enfermement, même voldynou ne m'aurait pas fait ça aussi longtemps, lui se lasse rapidement d'après les images qu'il m'envoi. Répondit Harry !

- tu peux développer s'il te plaît ? demanda Severus intrigué.

- J'y viens severus, quand j'ai été placé chez ces « moldus » qui sont censé être ma famille (dit-il avec le cœur qui lui lève), quand j'ai su mettre un pied devant l'autre disons que pour faire court j'ai servi d'elfe de maison, bien entendu pas nourri pour 2 mornilles ou tellement peu que ça en était ridicule. Qu'y a-t-il eut d'autre ? Ah oui la course au Harry entre mon pseudo cousin et ses copains, euh, l'enfermement dans le placard sous l'escalier, et ne pas oublier le principal les coups mais bon a part ça j'ai LAAAAARGEMENT été aimé. Expliqua Harry a Severus.

Face à Harry se trouve une parfaite imitation d'une carpe, effectuée par severus lui-même, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'un son ne franchisse sa gorge.

Aller sevy on respire (inspire expire… et on recommence plusieurs fois c'est ça respirer !!)

- Ouh ouh severus tu m'entends ? S'enquit µHarry un peu inquiet pour son calice.

- Euh … oui mais j'ai du mal a comprendre que tu n'ai rien dis ! Dit Severus un peu triste d'avoir raté ça !

- tu crois vraiment qu'on m'aurait cru ? En dehors de Sirius et Remus … et encore ils ne savent pas la totale vérité… sinon je pense que Remus aurait volontiers fait une excursion la bas ! Et vu qu'on a besoin d'eux … pour ma « protection » …… donc voila j'ai rien dit mais s'ils leurs arrivait quelque chose après mon anniversaire …ce n'est pas moi qui irais crier au scandale loin de la même !!

- tu n'imagine pas te venger quand même Harry ? S'empressa de demandé Severus.

- si peu … pas au point d'aller taper à la porte de voldynou, de lui serrer la main et de faire une trêve avec lui histoire de lui filer ces moldus sur un plateau d'argent, quoi que l'idée est séduisante tout de même mais je suis plus réfléchi que ça tout de même !

- l'espace d'un instant tu m'as effrayé ! Souffla Severus.

- bon et toi car je suppose qu'il y a dire sur ta vie aussi severus !

-….. Très loquasse sur ce coup la Severus (n'est ce pas ?)

- bien je vois, je vais devoir aller à la pêche aux réponses au fur et a mesure du temps si j'ai bien compris !! Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais il est tard et tu n'as pas encore mangé, ça te dis un petit resto ? dit Harry

- moi oui mais toi tu es censé resté ici. (Mouais Severus tu es sur que c'est ce qui va l'arrêter ?)

-oui oui bien sur j'allais te le dire …et mon derrière c'est une tasse a thé ? Non mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre … enfin mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd !! Rigola Harry

- je ne te demande même pas par ou tu sors quand tu le fait ce n'est pas la peine …. Dit Severus pas du tout curieux non non du tout !!

- non en effet ! Bon alors restaurant ou pas ? réitéra Harry

- oui, oui c'est bon on y va !! Mais pas trop loin je ne veux pas rentrer trop tard ! répondit Severus

- ok on va à pré au lard … rabat joie !! Et on ne passe pas par les grandes portes de l'é Harry

- bon je te suis !! Pas trop le choix non plus. Répliqua Severus a Harry.

Severus et Harry se levèrent dans un même ensemble et prirent la direction de la statue de la sorcière borgne pour emprunter le passage secret menant a pré au lard.

Déambulant tranquillement et devisant comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait sur tout et sur rien, les potions, les grimoires et compagnie fur bien entendu aborder lors de leur premier rendez vous (mais ne leurs dites pas que c'était leur 1er rendez vous, ils le nieront farouchement. Et je ne tiens pas à avoir un Sevy et un Harry sur le dos …. Quoi que …)


	2. privet drive et square grimmault

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

_**Chapitre 2 .**_

_**Privet drive et square Grimmault**_

Après le repas au restaurant, ils prirent chacun la direction de leurs quartiers respectif ou les attendent pour l'un le silence et la solitude, pour l'autre sous sa cape d'invisibilité, ce sont les ronflements de ses camarades de chambre.

Et c'est dans un soupir qu'ils s'allongent chacun sur leur lit en pensant au mois qui arrive et a leurs retrouvailles après l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Le lendemain, Harry se précipite dans la salle de bain pour se laver et courir prendre son petit déjeuner (enfin faire semblant d'en prendre un vu qu'il ne fait que picorer maintenant !)

Le départ du Poudlard express était prévu peu de temps après le petit déjeuner, Harry n'était visiblement pas du tout pressé de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. Tout le monde se retrouva dans le train du retour, les rires et le chahut se faisait entendre dans les compartiments et le couloir.

Le voyage se passa à une vitesse folle pour Harry qui se demandait comment sa nouvelle condition allait bien pouvoir être prise par sa pseudo famille. Le train arriva en gare et Harry prit le bus en direction de privet drive avec une envie irrépressible de fuir loin de la. A peine fût il entré que son oncle lui vociférait des insultes et lui ordonnait de rester dans sa chambre.

« Tant qu'il ne vient pas me harceler tout ira bien. »

« Qui ça Harry ? »

« Severus ? »

« Oui ! Qui viendrait te harceler ? »

« Le cachalot qui me sert d'oncle, qui d'autre ? Mais ou es tu pour qu'on s'entende encore ? »

« Chez moi ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« La maison de mon père… mais je n'y suis pas revenu depuis de nombreuses années ! Dumbledore a été surpris quand je lui ai annoncé que je ne resterais pas cette année a Poudlard … tu dois t'en douter. »

« Tu me suis ? »

« Plus ou moins ! Disons que tes révélations d'hier n'ont pas calmé le veela en moi, loin de la même. Donc j'ai préféré venir du coté moldu pour pouvoir communiquer avec toi et m'assurer que tout va bien !»

Pendant sa petite conversation et son déballage (léger son déballage vu le peu d'affaires qu'a Harry),

Harry n'avait pas entendu son oncle l'appeler et être monté jusqu'à sa chambre et y entrer sans même prévenir de son intrusion.

BAM (un coup de poing dans le dos d'Harry)

« Ben tien qu'est ce que je disais, il ne lui a pas fallu 10 minutes pour venir …a ce gros porc ! »

« Ton oncle ? »

« Aie … ui, apparemment ça fait 3 fois qu'il m'appel et vu que je ne répondais pas, donc, il est venu et son habituel amusement recommence ! Mais il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il stop vite sinon il va tomber sur un os ! Le vampire ne va pas rester en sommeil bien longtemps je le crains ! »

Dégénéré, monstre, anormal va faire le repas ! immédiatement, ce soir nous recevons du monde, nous serons cinq. Quand tu auras fini tu remontera et restera dans ta chambre et je ne veux pas entendre de bruit. Quand a ton volatil il ne doit pas faire de bruit non plus est que c'est bien compris ?

Bien mon oncle « le pire c'est qu'il me prends pour un abruti total … ses instructions a la C… je les ai assimilé depuis bien longtemps mais bon; je mettrais bien de la mort aux Peter Pettigrow (rat bien sur), de la sticnine, de l'arsenic dans le repas de ce soir… bon plan j'ai pas d'antidote pour ça hihihi ! bon trêve de plaisanterie je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban ! »

« Ça commence bien ! Que se passe t il ? Au passage c'est quoi cette allusion a Pettigrow ? »

« Rien de bien méchant, juste un poison Moldu hihihi ha ha ha !! Et à ce que j'en sais il n'y a pas d'antidote ! Tout comme les autres noms que j'ai cité »

« Intéressant ça !! Bon à savoir ! Donc si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passe tu dois encore faire l'elfe de maison à peine arrivé la bas ! »

« Si tu compte utiliser un poison moldu pour vaincre voldinou tu ne peux pas ! Il connaît ces poisons la ! Étant donné que c'est un sang mêlé ! Et oui l'elfe de maison est de retour à privet drive »

« QUOI ? »

« Tu ne savais pas que voldinou n'était pas un sang pur ? »

« Non ! Et je crois que ses partisans l'ignorent aussi ! »

« Hihihi haha la je suis mort de rire…je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas tout connaitre d'une personne mais ça !! Le minimum étant de savoir ses origines … hihihi haha j'imagine ta tête et celle de MALFOY ! »

« Comment tu as appris ça toi ? »

« Le vieux fou citronné qui nous sert de directeur et Voldinou enfin pour être plus précis, c'était dans le journal intime de Tom, l'horcruxe donc une partie de lui et ses souvenirs avec ! A 16 ans il n'était pas mal du tout voldinou ! Mais quand on sait ce qu'il est devenu et qu'il a des cases en moins yearkkkkkkkk ! Je te montrerais mon souvenir de la chambre des secrets si tu veux !»

« Grrrrrrrrrrrr Harry ne parle pas des autres comme ça !! Elle est ou la chambre des secrets ? »

« Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? Ce qui me fait penser qu'il va falloir que j'y retourne pour vérifier quelque chose »

« QUOI ? Tu veux y retourner ? Mais mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Il n'y a plus de danger. Et je me doute bien que tu vas vouloir venir avec moi, je me trompe ? Si en plus l'appât d'un ingrédient plutôt rare ne te fait pas venir, je ne sais pas quoi faire »

« Quel ingrédient ? Et non tu ne te trompe pas, je viendrais avec toi. »

« Le venin de basilic, si notre bien aimé Directeur n'a pas fait enlever le squelette du monstrueux basilic, il y a une bonne dose d'ingrédient pour potion … »

« Bien et ton repas, il en est ou ? »

« Un truc rapide et simple, une salade et du fromage chaud en entrée, ensuite un gratin de pomme de terre et une cote de bœuf, en dessert salade de fruits 'pas faite maison en plus pfffffff' sont trop nuls franchement »

« Ensuite que vas-tu faire ? »

« Aller dans ma chambre, étudié, les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal. Tu veux qu'on sorte ? »

« Tu ne peux pas sortir Harry ! »

« Pas par la fenêtre vu qu'il y a des barreaux, mais par la porte si ! A moi de faire ce qu'il faut pour ne pas me retrouver enfermer dans ma chambre ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? »

« Rien laisse tomber ! »

Le soir venu après ses corvées, devoirs, Harry descendit les escaliers une fois tout le monde endormi et se faufila au dehors, passant les barrières magiques et continuant son chemin jusqu'à l'angle de la rue. Severus et Harry devaient se retrouver dans un bar … deviner qui n'a pas obéit cette fois ? perdu ce n'est pas Harry mais bien Severus, impatient qu'il était de voir SON Harry. Faisant les cent pas, une vraie jeune fille énamourée le Sevy !! Au final ils allèrent au cinéma, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry, qui s'est légèrement moquer de la tête de Severus qui regardait un film défiler sur un écran géant pour la première fois. (Sevy mais sort de tes cachots de temps en temps …)

Les jours et semaines sont passés bien plus rapidement que prévu, il y avait toujours les insupportables corvées, les coups aussi, mais Harry arrivait à se contenir de répondre jusqu'à l'a veille de son anniversaire. Son oncle s'étant emporté une fois de plus, Harry se dévoila avec toute la colère contenue tout ce mois. Vernon prit de peur, sorti de chez lui en claquant la porte, ne revenant que bien plus tard avec une seule idée en tête se venger de ce monstre vivant encore sous son toit. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il alla voir son « neveu », lui demandant de venir pour le repas. Harry les y rejoint (erreur cuisante pour Harry), Une heure plus tard, notre jeune vampire était dans sa chambre, ses valises bouclées pour son départ prévu le lendemain.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, nauséeux, le regard trouble, le corps engourdi… la tête lourde, il avait été drogué, il en était certain, mais il fallait que son corps évacue la drogue en attendant il priait merlin pour que son oncle ne vienne pas le rouer de coups, mais hélas pour lui sa prière fut vaine ! Vernon entra dans sa chambre puis referma derrière lui, se mit à le frapper a coup de pieds, poings, ceinture, et ce de toutes ses forces (et dieu sait qu'il en avait en réserve !!)…au bout d'un moment Harry put enfin réagir, se redressant à une vitesse folle après un geste plus que déplacé de Vernon. Son oncle pris de panique s'enfuit en emmenant sa famille a sa suite.

C'est un Harry complètement sonné et salement amoché qui se retrouve a appelé et prendre le magicobus pour le square Grimmault. A son arrivée, il mit sa cape d'invisibilité, laissant s'éloigner le magicobus, se dirigeant au N° 12 pour être en sécurité au QG de l'ordre du phénix et accessoirement dans la maison de son parrain.

Toc toc (Harry frappa doucement), et heureusement pour lui que les barrières magiques avaient prévenu de l'arrivé de quelqu'un !

-Harry? Dit Sirius

-Hmm ….grommela Harry

-Encore? Râla Sirius

-Vouai … oh pas .... bien !

Sirius le prit par les épaules et l'emmena dans le salon ou Remus et les autres se trouvaient … une voix furieuse se fit entendre suivi d'un grognement !!

-Encore ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça !!! Gronda Remus

-oui apparemment lui répondit Sirius

Les autres membres de l'ordre regardaient Le sauveur ou l'élu ou celui qui a survécu avec de grands yeux apeurés, un seul se leva et se dirigea vers Harry.

-comment ? Questionna Severus très très en colère.

- dro……. Gué répondit Harry

- hum …. ! Je vois ... soupira Severus

Il s'avança et entreprit de prendre Harry dans ses bras…

-Snivelus tu compte faire quoi ou juste la ?

-Black, je vais emmener ton filleul dans sa chambre que crois tu que je vais faire ?

-Je ne sais pas moi le livrer à Tu-Sais-Qui … ou le torturer toi-même !!

- Sirius arrête s'il te plait demanda Harry

- Mais Harry … c'est Snape ! Ils t'ont donnés quoi ces Moldus ? Tu n'es pas bien ! Lança Sirius

-SIRIUS …. TU LAISSE TOMBER OK ? PLUS TARD LES EXPLICATIONS !!! dit Harry en élevant sa voix

Harry se laissa tomber dans les bras de Severus, complètement sonné. Ce dernier, le prit dans ses bras puis le conduisit dans sa chambre, l'allongea délicatement, d'un sort il le fit se déshabiller (pas entièrement vicieux/ses) lui laissant son boxer, puis le recouvrit des couvertures (même au mois d'Août a square Grimmault il ne fait pas bien chaud !), Severus jeta un dernier regard a Harry avant de ressortir pour rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine en bas.

Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il trouva un Sirius rouge de colère, qui commençait à lui crier dessus.

-Snivelus qu'est qui se passe entre mon filleul et toi ? Et pourquoi c'est a toi qu'il s'adresse pour s'occuper de lui ? Tu touche a Harry _**JE TE TUE, TU M'ENTENDS ? JE TE TUE**_ !!

-Black ! Pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne ferais pas de mal a ton filleul, et histoire que ça s'imprime dans ton minuscule petit cerveau de sale cabot ….Ce n'est pas a moi de t'informer de ce qu'il se passe ! Tu devras prendre sur toi ou aller réveiller Harry ! Et sache que si tu le fait, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

Tout en disant cette dernière réplique a Sirius, il entrait dans le salon ou tout le monde avait prit place. Les discutions qui s'étaient arrêtées lors de la dispute entre Sirius et Severus, et reprirent leurs cours. Au bout d'un certain temps, les membres de l'ordre du phénix prirent congés et tous rentrèrent chez eux. Seul restait dans la maison, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry bien au chaud dans son lit. (enfin plus pour longtemps)

-Bien, je vais me coucher… annonça Severus.

-_**Ne t'approche pas d'Harry Snivelus !**_ hurla Sirius

- SIRIUS ! TU T'ARRETES TOUT DE SUITE ! cria Harry encore ensommeilléi, réveillé par le hurlement de son parrain. Mais à quoi jouez vous ? Et c'est quoi tout ce chambard ?

- Harry,Black…

Le snapounet ne put continuer sa phrase au vu du regard que son compagnon lui lança au surnom de son parrain (ça aide d'être un vampire moi je dis !)

- Je disais que ton « parrain », ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me laisse t'approcher comme cela et il pense que je vais te faire du mal, et si je ne m'abuse s'imagine que je vais te livrer a Voldynou « comme tu dis ». C'est soit toi soit moi qui lui fourni les explications dont il a besoin, mais je te préviens c'est maintenant ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! lança Severus à l'individu Potterien.

- Bien, je vois, donc l'heure des explications a sonnée … ça n'aurait pas pu attendre demain matin ? Non évidement !! Bon passons au salon, Je suppose aussi qu'un condensé ne sera pas permis non plus ? (faut quand même pas rêver ryry la !)

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le salon, Sirius demanda à Kreatur d'apporter du thé (histoire de s'occuper les mains pour ne pas étrangler Severus dans l'immédiat !)

Tout en sirotant leur thé, Harry expliqua sa condition de vampire suite à sa morsure dans le foret interdit, celle de Severus en tant que veela, les deux liens qui vont les unir, le soutien de SON futur calice durant tout ce mois chez sa famille (la ryry n'était pas bien voir même verdâtre a la réaction de Sirius et Remus !!).

- Ça vous va pour ce soir ou je dois absolument tout déballer ? Fini Harry

- Parce que tu a encore des choses dont tu n'as pas parlé Harry ? interrogea Sevy

- OKAYYYYYYY ……..Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Harry se mit à grogner à l'idée même d'évoquer ses souvenirs douloureux de son enfance et adolescence.)

Une main se posa doucement sur sa nuque, il se détendit immédiatement et demanda la pensine de Sirius pour leur montrer plutôt que de leur raconter… il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe, un fin filament argenté s'enroula lentement au bout, qu'il déposa dans la pensine. Prononça un sort pour faire défiler les souvenirs dans la pièce au lieu de plonger dedans chacun leur tour.

Le placard se matérialisa sous leurs yeux, les vociférations des Dursley, les coups, l'affamement… l'elfe de maison Harry… la chasse au Harry avec son cousin .... jusqu'au dernier en date, le soir même ou Vernon l'avait drogué il ne savait comment … les coups plus violents les uns après les autres, et le choc fût pour tous de voir la scène qui avait fait réagir le vampire en Harry…Vernon Dursley écumant de rage envers son neveu, tentant d'enlever le pantalon d'Harry pour le violer. Bien mal lui en a pris, le vampire s'est dégagé, s'est redressé et lui a mis un uppercut dans la mâchoire et l'a projeté hors de la chambre.

- Harry …. soufflèrent Severus, Sirius, Remus en cœur les yeux complètement exorbités et rempli de larmes contenues.

-Voila maintenant vous êtes content vous savez tout ou presque ! On peut aller se coucher maintenant ? Je suis fatigué épuisé et j'aimerais DORMIR répondit Harry en grognant.

Severus s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant pour le rassurer (se rassurer aussi bien sur !!), l'emmenant en direction des escaliers pour aller dans leur chambre (celle de Sevy), en passant le pas de la porte il jeta un regard a Sirius et Remus qui n'en menait pas large et commençait à pleurer tant de haine envers ces fichus moldus que de douleur de n'avoir pu protéger Harry comme ils l'avaient promis a James et Lily.

En bas des marches, Severus passa un bras dans le dos de son valéon, un autre sous ses genoux puis ils montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois la porte passée, il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit, déposa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres d'Harry, puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire, le cou, déposant de ci de là sur la peau douce d'Harry des baisers plus prononcés et passionnés. Les doigts habiles du maître de potion déshabillèrent son compagnon lentement, ses mains se faufilant sous le tissu, touchant le moindre centimètre carré de peau douce comme la soie.

Harry un peu intimidé, les mains tremblantes, s'attelait a défaire les boutons de la robe de sorcier de Severus (ben ce n'est pas gagné, entre les mains tremblantes d'Harry et le nombre de boutons sur la robe de sorcier de Severus … on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !!) Passant ses mains sous la robe, il la fît doucement glisser le long des épaules de Severus pour la faire atterrir au pied du lit. La patience n'étant pas son fort,un sort informulé plus tard, Severus se retrouva nu devant ses yeux (et surtout ses mains …miaaaaaaam oups désolée).

-Impatient ? demanda Severus avec un sourcil interrogateur et fit de même pour Harry (l'impatience est réciproque je crois non Sevy ?)

- quoi ? J'ai pas attendu 2 ans avant de te voir nu pour ne pas en profiter le plus vite possible … a la 1ère occasion !! lui répondit Harry en lui tirant la langue

- 2ans ? ……… baiser sur la bouche d'Harry que …… baiser dans le cou………. Tu …………baiser sur la clavicule, veux………….baiser sur un des tétons d'Harry, être……….baiser sur l'autre téton, avec ………….. baisers en descendant vers le nombril ……….. moi ? Baiser sur le pénis d'Harry !

- hummmmmmm …. Disons……. baiser sur la bouche de Severus, que ça ……….petit coup de langue dans le cou, fait deux………….. mordillage du téton droit de Severus, ans que……………..léchage du téton gauche, j'ai envie …………….. titillage du nombril de severus avec sa langue, de toi ………… Harry pris le sexe de Severus en totalité dans sa bouche en y exerçant de timide et doux va et vient.

La main de Severus s'était perdue entre les cuisses d'Harry, lui prodiguant de douces caresses sur son Sexe tendu par le désir. Arrêtant ses tendres tortures, Severus égara ses doigts plus bas vers l'intimité de son amour, d'un sort il lubrifia ses doigts et son sexe. Il introduisit un doigt doucement dans l'intimité d'Harry, puis un deuxième vint le rejoindre, lentement remuant ses doigts pour habituer son amour a sa présence. Quand il les retira, il entendit un grondement sourd, se positionnant devant son intimité, il le pénétra lentement pour laisser le temps a Harry de s'habituer a sa présence en lui.

Un instant plus tard Harry amorça un mouvement de bassin, signifiant a Severus qu'il pouvait bouger, des mouvements de va et vient doux et tendre, commença la danse éternelle de l'amour entre eux.

Leurs corps se calant à la perfection l'un contre l'autre, les gémissements, les cris montèrent dans la chambre, Harry haletait et criait le nom de Severus.

La main de Severus était sur le Sexe d'Harry et lui prodiguait une masturbation au rythme de ses coups de reins… Harry regarda Severus, lui demandant muetement son avis avant de sortir ses canines et de le mordre pour les unir tous les deux, Severus lui fit un léger signe de tête, Harry planta délicatement ses canines dans la jugulaire de son calice, les amenant tous les deux a la jouissance. Harry se déversa entre leurs deux corps en sueur et Severus expulsa sa semence au plus profond d'Harry.

S'écroulant sur son amour Severus roula sur le coté, lança un sort de nettoyage, Harry remonta les couvertures sur eux, ils s'endormirent enlacer l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la première lueur du petit jour.


	3. cache cache

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Cache-cache**_

C'est au petit matin de très bonne heure qu'Harry ouvrit un œil, réveillé par un rayon de lumière passant par les lourds rideaux de velours de leur chambre. Il se leva délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Severus, récupérant ses affaires qui étaient éparpillées dans la pièce, sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Il alluma l'eau, régla la température puis s'infiltra sous l'eau bienfaisante, la laissant ruisseler sur son corps encore endormi et endolori de sa journée passée et de ses ébats avec son calice. Se délectant de la douce chaleur dispensée par l'eau, Harry se détendit peu a peu, en sortant de sa douche, il se prépara et fini par s'arrêter deux minutes devant le miroir, il fit une tresse de chaque coté de sa longue chevelure qu'il ramena en arrière pour les nouer en catogan avec un ruban vert.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Harry croisa Sirius.

-Déjà levé Harry ? s'étonna Sirius (il a déjà oublié les explications de la nuit)

- non tu rêve Sirius ! … ben oui je suis levé. lança Harry

- De bonne humeur a ce que je vois !! Sniv… il ne pu continuer ce surnom qu'Harry commençait à gronder ! Severus désolé c'est l'habitude ! Il te déteint dessus ? ronchonna Sirius

- Non, il ne me déteint pas dessus !- Bon on descend faire le petit déjeuner ou tu reste planter la ? proposa Harry

- Je te suis mon cher filleul ! dit Sirius en baillant

Ils descendirent les escaliers puis prirent la direction de la cuisine ou Sirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise (pas tout a fait réveiller le Sirius le matin !!). Harry se mit a fouiller dans les placards pour y trouver une poêle, le café, le thé et autres nourriture pour confectionner le petit déjeuner du joyeux petit monde de la maison Black. Il prépara le bacon, les œufs, des toasts, fit du jus d'orange et mit le couvert.

-Sirius tu pourrais mettre l'eau à chauffer pour le thé s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry

-hum …. Oui, oui tout de suite Harry (il a besoin d'un café la Sirius, pas d'un thé ce n'est pas assé fort pour lui !!).

Harry se hâta de faire le café, pour enfin pouvoir aligner deux phrases avec son parrain complètement a la masse. Une fois celui-ci fait il lui tendit une tasse d'un café bien noir et bien serré.

-tiens bois ça !! Dit Harry en tendant le mug remplit à son parrain

- Merci Harry ! Mais kreatur aurait pu faire le petit déjeuner … dit Sirius en réalisant ce que venait de faire Harry

- oui je sais, mais j'aime bien faire la cuisine, tant qu'on ne me force pas et que je peux manger avec les personnes qui m'entourent …. Enfin maintenant manger … tout est relatif... hihi dit Harry

- Que manges-tu depuis ta morsure ? En dehors du coup de Sni ……… rha j'y arrive pas … c'est plus fort que moi !! Râla Sirius

-de un je ne mange pas Severus, je vais me nourrir de son sang, et ensuite je ne fais plus que picorer, plus rien n'a de gout pour moi maintenant.

- Mais vous… tu … enfin je veux dire quand ? demanda un Sirius bien trop curieux

-oula t'es pas précis le matin Sirius lui rétorqua Harry … Mais si j'ai bien compris tu veux savoir si on a établi les liens qui nous unissent ! la réponse est oui enfin une partie et pour répondre a la question du quand … euh hier soir et on verra ça ce matin pour l'autre partie … ça te va ou tu veux d'autres détails ? ironisa Harry

-euh non non merci passe moi les détails je t'en prie, je vais en faire des cauchemars sinon, imaginer mon filleul avec la chauve souris des cachots ….. yaerk ça y est beurk !! fit Sirius avec une moue dégoutée

-**SIRIUS ça suffit maintenant ! **cria Harry. En parlant d'union …. Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous tourner autour avec Remus ?

- hein quoi mais y a rien entre Remus et moi voyons !! Contra Sirius embarrassé

-Mais oui, mais oui, bien sur !! tu ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué vos regards en coin l'un envers l'autre ? pouffa Harry

- hein ?.... quoi ?....... mais ….. ! Bon bon ok j'aime Remus mais ce n'est pas pour autant que LUI éprouve les mêmes sentiments … dit Sirius avec les larmes aux yeux

- Tu n'as qu'a le lui demander… fit Harry a Sirius en lui désignant la porte de la cuisine. Moi je vais apporter le petit déjeuner à Severus, il est en train de se réveiller.

Il laissa donc nos deux amis se regarder en chien de faïence, pendant que qu'il préparait un plateau avec tout ce qu'il avait cuisiné pour le petit déjeuner peu de temps avant. Puis Harry passa la porte de la cuisine avec un clin d'œil à Sirius avant de partir pour sa chambre, Severus commençait à ouvrir un œil, et chercher son valéon à tâtons dans le lit.

Harry ouvrit la porte, le plateau dans une main et l'autre libre ….( Pas simple de jouer les serveurs mais bon ça a du bon des fois !!) et regarda son calice avec un air gourmand sur les lèvres.

-bien dormi ? lança Harry

- oui très bien ! Pas dormi comme ça depuis des années. Répondit Severus

- oh tant que ça ? Parce qu'a mon avis tu n'as pas fini de roupiller comme cela … !! Nargua Harry

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? dit Severus avec des yeux ronds

- Je dis qu'être le calice d'un beau petit vampire (se lance des fleurs tout seul Harry mdr) est fatiguant et encore hier je n'ai pas fait le lien étant donner que je dois te donner de mon sang, au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier (voulait pas droguer son calice Harry) je ne l'ai pas fait. Et en ce qui concerne la faim….. mais ça tu le sais déjà non ?

- Ce qui veux dire ? (il commence à flipper Sevy la non ?)

-Sev tu les as lu les manuels de cours a ce que je sache … toi-même tu nous as donné des cours sur les vampires, loup-garou etc. etc. … tu as la mémoire courte ou alors elle est déjà sélective ?demanda Harry un peu moqueur (juste un peu alors!)

-humph fut en tout et pour tout la réponse de Severus a Harry

(Euh Harry je serais toi je laisserais ton calice se réveiller, et constater lui-même qu'il mange plus hein ? pas sur que Severus apprécie que tu lui dises qu'il va devoir se goinfrer pour te nourrir après !!)

Harry laissa donc Severus prendre son petit déjeuner au lit (c'est bien ça Ryry), pendant ce temps il se dévêtit, se glissa dans les couvertures pour rejoindre Severus. Le dit Severus le regarda un sourire aux lèvres (si si l'être severusien sait sourire, je confirme !), et se blotti contre son valéon.

Les mains d'Harry s'égarèrent sur la peau blanche et douce de Severus, faisant des arabesques volatiles enregistrant en même temps les zones érogènes. Le nez enfoui à la base du cou, se délectant de l'odeur de son calice, ses lèvres effleurant la peau sensible de la morsure.

Harry allongea tendrement Severus sur le matelas moelleux de leur lit, s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel, une langue taquine quémanda l'accès à l'entre humide de Severus qui lui fut accordé, traversant la barrière des dents, il alla titiller sa consœur, l'effleurant du bout de sa langue, un doux balais commença jusqu'à ce que l'air se raréfie leur faisant arrêter leur baiser.

Reprenant leurs respirations, Harry posa de légers baisers sur le coin des lèvres, la mâchoire, le cou, l'arrière de l'oreille, la clavicule, l'épaule, les mamelons qu'il lécha consciencieusement pour les faire se dresser, il entendit des gémissements, Severus, la respiration de plus en plus difficile, avait fermé les yeux et savourait pleinement les attentions de son amant.

Harry se plaça derrière Severus et le plaqua doucement sur son torse, lui prodiguant des caresses aériennes. Il entailla son poignet, le porta à la bouche de son futur calice.

-Sev, bois …

Ouvrant la bouche, il commença à boire lentement, le gout n'étant pas des plus agréable pour lui mais bon il fallait en passer par la !! Au bout de quelques minutes Harry lui retire son poignet qu'il referma d'un coup de langue et reparti à l'assaut de ce corps si tentant pour lui, ses mains et sa bouche retournèrent ou elles étaient…passant sur les cotes, le nombril, sa langue descendit sur l'érection bien réveillé de Severus, léchant lentement en de lents va et vient.

-hummmmmm 'ry prononça severus dans un gémissement.

Harry relevant la tête de sa torture actuelle, regarda son calice, son corps lui criant de le prendre sur l'instant avec bestialité, ce qu'il refusait tout net. Ses doigts prenant la hampe dressée de Severus, lui imprimant un rythme de plus en plus rapide, quelques instants suffirent pour que son calice se libère entre ses doigts.

D'un geste il fit disparaitre la semence de Severus, et d'un sort informulé il lubrifia ses doigts et son érection plus que tendue. Arrivé a l'intimité de son bien aimé, il y inséra un doigt, le faisant entrer et sortir lentement, puis un deuxième vint rejoindre le premier ce qui fit grimacer légèrement Sev, ses doigts faisaient des va et vient jusqu'à frôler le point sensible qui fit voir des étoiles a severus, il inséra le dernier doigt provoquant un petit cri qui passa les douces lèvres du maitre de potion, de son autre main, il prit le sexe de severus lui faisant de douces caresses, ce qui eu pour but de détendre totalement son calice. Retirant ses doigts de l'intimité tant convoitée, Harry entendit un grondement de frustration … (ben tien il y prend gout le Sevy hein ?)

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry se plaça devant l'intimité de son amant, s'y introduisant leeeeeeentement, allant a un rythme très doux pour commencer et appréciant au passage l'étroitesse de Severus, il fit des mouvements de va et vient plus soutenus, leurs corps s'entrechoquant, les gémissements et les cris montèrent dans la chambre au fur et a mesure de leurs ébats passionnés, puis plus violent. Harry, sentant la jouissance de Sev venir, mordit dans la jugulaire faisant venir Severus entre leurs corps en sueur, il ne suffit que de quelques va et vient après pour qu'Harry se repende au plus profond de son calice. Harry se retira doucement de son amant, s'écroulant sur le coté et pris Severus entre ses bars lui chuchotant des mots doux a l'oreille.

-Sev, je t'aime

-hum, si … ry dit le grincheux de service dans un bâillement (traduction: moi aussi lol)

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla et regarda son bien aimé dormir au creux de ses bras, bougeant lentement pour ne pas réveiller Severus, il sortit du lit, prit ses affaires d'un geste de la main, puis marcha hors de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain (encore oui !!).

Une fois lavé, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour y être au calme pour lire. Peu de temps après une sensation étrange le fit remonté en 4ème vitesse, il ouvrit la porte a la volée, pour s'apercevoir que Severus commençait à le chercher et la panique avait prit le dessus.

-Sev du calme, ça va aller dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras.

-grrrrrrrrr tu en as de bonne toi … ronchonna le grincheux.

-quoi tu t'en doutais quand même que ça allait arriver non ? (ils n'expliquent pas tout dans les manuels ?) et c'est juste le temps que le lien se stabilise, après ça ira mieux et nous pourrons nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Expliqua Harry

-pfffff , grrrrrrrrrrrr grogna Severus

Quinze jours plus tard, Harry reçu un hibou des jumeaux Weasley, avec une lettre et un grand échantillon des nouveautés du magasin.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda un Sevy curieux

-Euh … tu ne veux pas savoir ! Je te l'assure ! répondit un Harry un peu anxieux

-ah si j'y compte bien !! Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? HARRRYYYY ?????????? S'irrita Severus

-Quoi ? C'est …euh….deséchantillons…. lança Harry dans un souffle !!

-Tu peux répéter ? Parce que ton baragouinage est loin d'être compréhensible Harry !

- Je disais … (respire ry respire) que ce sont des échantillons des sorciers facétieux !! répondit Harry

- et comment cela se fait que tu ai TOI des échantillons ? hésita Severus

- bien disons que c'est peut être parce que je leur ai euh … comme fourni les fonds pour ouvrir leur magasin ? lança Harry en partant en courant

- Harryyyyyyyyy ! C'est a cause de toi qu'il y a tant de blagues à Poudlard ? dit il en filant à la poursuite d'Harry

-Sirius a l'aideeeeeeeeeee !! cria Harry à son parrain en arrivant dans la cuisine

- AH NON HARRY TU N'Y COUPERAS PAS ! JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS ET TOUT DE SUITE !! hurla Severus

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous la ? Sn… euh Severus? Harry? Se hasarda Sirius

-j'ai comme qui dirait dit a sev que j'ai euh…fourni l'argent pour l'ouverture du magasin des frères Weasley … avoua Harry a Sirius

-Ah ce n'est que ça ? Tu m'as fait peur !! Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça Harry !! dit Sirius un brin hilare.

-Quoi tu étais au courant Bl…. Sirius ? demanda Severus totalement déstabilisé.

- Pas de tout mais en partie oui, je ne sais par contre pas ou il a eu une somme pareil, Harry tu m'explique ça ?

-tout à l'heure quand Sev m'aura attrapé … répondit Harry repartant dans sa course folle

Severus à ses trousses, courrait comme un fou après son compagnon pour lui mettre la main dessus, mais comme Harry ne se laissait pas attraper comme ça … ryry se mit en mode vampire au plus grand déplaisir de Sev qui commençait à fulminer après ce mordeur de vampire qui avait transformé son amour.

Harry passait d'une pièce a l'autre sans même se fatigué, déplacement vampirique oblige, vitesse et transformation en chauve souris… notre maitre de potions devenait complètement dingue.

Le pire pour Severus c'est que tout ceci se déroulait dans la maison du sale cabot qui était soit dit en passant hilare, se tenant les cotes a même le sol tout comme Remus… logique quand on y pense, voir un individu réputé froid, calme et sans aucune réaction, ne laissait pas de marbre nos derniers maraudeurs. Revenons donc à nos deux marathoniens qui se pourchassent encore a l'heure qu'il est :

-Harryyyyyyyyyyyyy je te jure que si je t'attrape tu le regretteras !! cria Severus

-cours toujours Sev ! Et je ne suis plus au 3ème étage. Rétorqua Harry

-au nom de Merlin tu vas arrêter d'utiliser tes dons vampirique oui ! Tonna l'être Snapien

-Mais bien sur compte la dessus et bois de l'eau SEVERUS ! lança Harry

-HARRY JAMES POTTER SI TU NE T'ARRÊTE PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE NE RÉPONDS PLUS DE RIEN ET CROIS MOI TU NE VAS PAS AIMER LA PUNITION !! hurla Severus à l'intention d'Harry

-OUPS, SERAIS TU FÂCHE SEVERUS ? demanda Harry légèrement inquiet quand même. (On se demande pourquoi franchement)

- Si peu Harry, si peu lança glacialement Sev

-ch'uis dans la cuisine sev aller boude pas ! (toujours aussi drôle Harry mais fais attention a tes fesses ça risque de chauffer pour ton matricule !!)

Notre bien aimé maitre de potions redescendit des étages supérieurs, raz le chaudron de monter, descendre, monter descendre, la barbe à la fin ! C'est essoufflé, rouge écarlate, et ébouriffé au plus haut point qu'il arriva dans la cuisine lugubre et s'affala sur une chaise. (Harry l'aurait il fait tourné en bourrique la ?)

-tu le payeras Harry je peux te le garantir. dit sev a bout de souffle

-bien sur, je te crois sur paroles Severus. Répliqua un Harry retenant un fou rire

-Harry un hibou a apporté une lettre de Poudlard pendant que vous jouiez à cache-cache… et le hibou n'a pas aimer te chercher a tous les étages et dans toutes les pièces apparemment il était dans un état pas possible ! les interrompit Sirius.

Notre sauveur du monde sorcier prit la lettre des mains de son parrain, l'ouvrit avec attention pour y découvrir le jour de la rentrée, la liste des fournitures, ainsi qu'un blason de préfet en chef. Levant les yeux de sa lettre il découvrit trois regards amusé de sa tête.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry pas sur de lui

-tu es préfet en chef Harry répondirent Severus, Sirius, Remus en cœur.

-comme si je n'avais pas déjà les yeux braqués sur moi pfffffff grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Non mais franchement dumby est complètement atteint par le citron ça lui a fait fondre le peu de neurones qu'il lui restait la ! grogna Harry

Severus sentit un panel d'émotion lui parvenir a travers le lien veela, embarra, angoisse, stress, colère, il n'en revenait pas qu'Harry ne soit pas content d'être préfet en chef. Habituellement les étudiants se battent pour obtenir ça !

-euh c'est quoi ces lettres devant vous Sirius, Remus ? demanda Harry incertain.

-nos affectations en tant qu'enseignants à Poudlard Harry. répondit Remus

- laisse-moi deviner hmmm … Remus en défense contre les forces du mal et Sirius professeur suppléant pour les jours de pleines lune je me trompe ?

-tout juste Harry. S'étonna Sirius

-bon alors pour en revenir à ma question de tout à l'heure Harry tu nous explique ?demanda Severus

-ok c'est bon j'avoue … je savais que les frères Weasley voulaient ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrape, donc quand j'ai remporté la coupe des trois sorciers, dont je me serais passer soit dit en passant, et eut ainsi la récompense, je leur ai offerte, ils l'ont refusée en tant qu'offre d'argent pour leur boutique mais l'ont accepté en me promettant de me remboursé ainsi qu'une offre d'échantillons a vie pour moi, en gros je leur sert de testeur a Poudlard. Ça vous va comme explication ? Et ne compter pas sur moi pour m'en priver, encore moins cette année !

-Je vois … répondit évasivement Severus

-Je ne crois pas en avoir abusé jusqu'à présent et pourtant ce ne sont pas les idées qui manque crois moi Sev. Dit Harry les yeux rempli d'étoiles rien qu'aux idées qui lui effleuraient l'esprit.

-euh Harry ? S'enquirent les deux maraudeurs et Severus un peu inquiet

-oui ? répondit Harry songeur

-Tu ne vas pas … lança Remus mais laissant sa phrase en suspend

-Oh que si Remus, oh que si et certainement bien pire encore

-aie ce n'est pas bon pour nous ça !! Ironisèrent Sirius et Remus

-ça dépend, si vous participez, rien ne vous arrivera, dans le cas contraire par contre attention a vous ! Personne ne sera épargné. Dit franchement Harry

-tu es en train de dire quoi là Harry ? demanda Sev du bout des lèvres pas du tout rassuré pour deux mornilles

-je dis que je vais m'amuser cette année et que je propose que vous soyez avec moi pour ça ! Sinon vous en ferez les frais vous aussi. Sirius ce n'est même pas la peine de demander la réponse, se voit dans ses yeux ! Remus ? Sev ? A vous de voir !

Severus n'en revenait pas, il avait des hallucinations, non mais franchement son amour proposer ça ? mais ou va le monde on se le demande.

-Sev ? Remus ? Alors votre réponse ? demanda Harry un peu anxieux

-juste une chose avant de donner ma réponse, tu as ton parrain avec toi, j'aimerais avoir mon filleul si tu le veux bien ! Et ce n'est pas négociable Harry ! dit Severus

- Et ton filleul n'est autre que Malfoy je suppose … parce qu'avec la partialité dont tu fais preuve avec lui je ne vois que ça ! rétorqua Harry à son calice.

-bien vu Harry, bonne déduction ! S'étonna Severus Et c'est Draco s'il te plaît !!

-bon ok, ça pourrait peut être faire disparaitre certaines tentions entre lui et moi, et qui sait deviendrons nous amis, bien que j'ai des doutes mais je veux bien faire un énoooorme effort pour toi Sev.

Tous voyaient combien ça lui coutait une telle décision, Severus senti une pointe de tristesse de la part de son vampire et compagnon et cela lui fit mal au cœur.

-Remus ?

- non honnêtement j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à faire des blagues de mauvais gouts. Répondit le dit Remus

-bien c'est toi qui voit, une potion tue loup modifiée, c'est ton choix Remus ! répliqua Harry le regard plein de sous entendus

-Harry c'est …

-tordu, machiavélique, sournois, retors ? Ou tout simplement Serpentard ? proposa Harry

Severus regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds (il en a oublier de remettre son masque de froideur pour le coup)

-non tu ne ferais pas ça Harry ? S'offusquèrent Remus ET Severus

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne marcherait pas, je dis juste qu'elle serait modifier, mais je n'ai pas dit avec quoi pffff ! Souffla Harry

-Bon, c'est bon Harry, c'est bon je marche avec vous ! répondit Remus un peu gêné quand même d'avoir cédé si facilement aux beaux yeux verts d'Harry.

Le repas de midi se passa dans le calme, tous vaquèrent a leurs occupations Habituelles jusqu'à l'heure du diner ou il fut convenu que le lendemain ils iraient tous sur le chemin de traverse pour les fournitures scolaires d'Harry et celles de Severus, Remus, Sirius, puis dans le monde moldu pour faire des emplettes.

Severus rédigea un parchemin a Draco, pour convenir d'un rendez vous le lendemain au chaudron baveur.

Le soir venu, Severus trouva son compagnon plongé dans des livres à la bibliothèque complètement absorbé.

-Harry, tu viens te coucher ? Il est tard ! proposa Sev

Le dit Harry leva le nez de son livre, lança un regard a son aimé, ils disparurent de la pièce très rapidement pour la fin de la soirée déjà bien entamée…

Nos deux tourtereaux profitèrent encore et encore de la longue nuit pour apprendre à se connaitre (et je ne parle pas que de sexe …. Vous avez les idées mal placées !! Ils ne vont pas faire ça comme des lapins tout de même ! Quoi qu'enfin c'est eux qui voient !)


	4. emplettes

voici le nouveau chapitre, il est en deux parties (bien trop grand pour n'en faire qu'un)

merci a vous de me lire (même si je sais que mon style ne plais pas a tout le monde) mais vous savez quoi (on ne peut pas plaire a tout le monde et je m'amuse a écrire cette histoire alors ... c'est le principal !)

sur ce bonne lecture de la première partie de ce lonnnnnnnnnngggggg chapitre

_**Chapitre 4 **_

_**emplettes  
**_

Au N° 12 square grimmault au petit matin, la maisonnée est étrangement calme, MRS Black roupille comme une bien heureuse dans son affreux cadre (que je brûlerais bien volontiers avec elle dedans bien sur lol), Kreatur est planqué on ne sait où, dans les étages le silence est maitre… plus pour très longtemps pour nos habitants de cette bicoque lugubre, la journée s'annonçant chargée.

Remus tira un œil de sous les couvertures où il était blotti, en se levant il prit ses affaires et direction la salle de bain.

Au même instant, Harry s'étire dans son lit, les jambes emmêlées avec celles de son Sev (il va arriver à se défaire de ce bazar vous croyez ?), sortant doucement de la chambre, il se dirige lui aussi vers la salle de bain (elle est prise ry méfie toi !), toqua à la porte, demande ce que veux déjeuner Remus et s'en va faire la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard Mumus apparait :

-bonjour Harry. dit Remus

-bonjour Mus, passé une bonne nuit ? répond Harry juste un peu malicieux … (rho il ne va pas oser quand même … si vous croyez ?)

-oui, et toi ? répond Remus

-pas trop de courbatures Rem ? (ben si il ose ryry ….)

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Harry ! réplique Remus (tu dois être aveugle Remus !)

-bon ok, je demanderais a Sirius alors pour sa nuit, mais bon vu l'odeur de SEXE que tu as laissé rien qu'en passant dans le couloir … et tu as oublié que le vampire a l'odorat aussi développé que le loup ? rétorque Harry un rien ironique

C'est un Remus rouge de gène qu'Harry laisse dans la cuisine pour aller réveiller son amour encore plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Il se faufile dans la chambre sans le moindre bruit et se glisse dans le lit, caresse doucement le dos de Severus qui n'est pas couvert par les couvertures.

-hmmmm …. Laisse-moi dormir. Articule Sev

-non amour, on doit aller sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui !

-'core cinq minutes. Grommela Sevy en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller

-chéri lève toi, on doit rejoindre ton filleul et son père je présume, aller hop debout et tout de suite ! dit Harry en enlevant les couvertures de sur Severus.

Laissant à ses yeux un spectacle des plus tentants…un Sev allongé sur le ventre et complètement nu ! (bave rien qu'a l'idée moi … oups)

-hum ! Tu crois que Malfoy nous en voudra si nous arrivons en retard ? demanda Harry avec dans la voix des tas de sous entendus

A L'annonce de son filleul et de son paternel, Severus saute hors du lit prend ses affaires et s'empresse d'aller se doucher, avec un Ry sur les talons bien évidement… (douche coquine en perspective ! miam)

Au même instant Sirius s'était levé, et avait entreprit de faire ses ablutions matinales, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte et d'entrevoir sa némésis nu comme un vers suivi d'un filleul tout émoustillé. (Ça ruine ta journée Sirius ?)

Pour se remettre de ses émotions un peu trop forte, il rejoint Remus dans la cuisine, déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, puis se servi son petit déjeuner qu'il englouti en une vitesse record.

-Harry est au courant pour nous Siry ! murmura Remus

-Je sais mus, je sais ! répondit Sirius tout aussi bas.

Pendant ce temps la dans la salle de bain, notre couple se préparait à descendre pour manger leur petit déj (enfin surtout Severus). Ils descendirent donc les escaliers, Harry enlacé dans les bras de son amour, en passant derrière Sirius il se pencha et lui dit :

-Alors qui avait raison ?

-Harry ça suffit ! répond Sirius

-tu as reçu LE papier Sirius ? demande Harry

-oui Harry, je l'ai reçu avant que tu arrive ici ! dit Sirius

-quel papier ? interroge Severus

-un papier utile quand on est chez les moldus ! répliqua Harry

-hein ? interrogea Sev avec un sourcil levé

-tu verras bien tout à l'heure Sev, tu as donné rendez vous a Mal… euh Draco ou ? Questionna Ryry (bien ry, de justesse la ouf)

-au chaudron baveur étant donner que nous allons y aller par cheminette Harry ! affirma Severus

-bien on fini de se préparer et nous partons pour le chemin de traverse, Londres moldu, et après ce sera surprise ! dit Harry à tout le monde, bien que Sirius et Remus sache déjà ou allait se finir la journée.

Sirius parti se doucher rapidement, un quart d'heure plus tard, un sort de glamour lancé sur les trois griffons, et tout le monde emprunta la cheminée pour se rendre au chaudron baveur ou ils retrouvèrent les Malfoy.

A leur arrivée, un certain Gryffondor qui n'apprécie pas le transport par cheminette se retrouva vautré sur le sol aux pieds d'un Draco au sourcil levé version severus, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres.

-Draco s'il te plaît … intervint Severus en tendant la main à Harry pour le relever.

-bonjour aussi parrain, railla Draco, à ma connaissance il n'y a qu'une personne incapable de supporter le transport par cheminette … parrain, et ce n'est autre que saint Potter ! dit il a un Severus qui commençait à fulminer.

-Severus ? Intervint Lucius avec un regard amusé pour son ami.

-pas maintenant Lucius, trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ! Râla le maitre de potion.

Ce joyeux petit groupe se déplaça pour laisser passer un Sirius méconnaissable et un Remus tout aussi surprenant, pour être précis, Sirius était blond, les cheveux courts, les yeux marrons. Et un Remus, les cheveux roux, longs et ondulés avec des yeux verts dorés.

Après un bref salut des deux maraudeurs aux Malfoy, ce beau petit monde parti pour gringott.

En passant la porte du chaudron baveur, Harry eut un temps d'arrêt devant la rue remplie de sorciers, il grimaça, inspira lentement puis ils prirent la direction de la banque sorcière ou tout le monde retira son argent, Harry lui s'isola avec un gobelin pour avoir une carte de crédit qui soit aussi bien sorcière que moldus.

Tous partirent pour les fournitures scolaires chez Fleury et Bott, où Harry et Draco prirent leurs manuels pour l'année à venir, en sortant, ils croisèrent Hermione, le nez plongé dans ses livres. (Oui déjà Pffff), et Ron qui toisait les Malfoy d'un sal œil, tout comme l'homme accompagnant son professeur de potion. (Sans savoir que c'était Harry bien entendu).

Une sueur froide passa dans le dos d'Harry en regardant son « meilleur ami », il avait changé depuis un certain temps, irritable au plus haut point, une haine viscérale qui transpirait par tous les ports de sa peau … tout cela ne disait rien qui vaille a notre Ryry qui lui voyait au-delà de ce que les simples sorciers avaient sous le nez. Pris d'un élan particulier, il demanda discrètement :

-Sev, va voir Hermione s'il te plaît et fais la venir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…avec Ronald et sa sœur.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop la Harry ?

-Je ne le sens pas du tout … il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Ron et vu qu'elle n'est pas loin de lui en ce moment … je n'aime vraiment pas ça !

-Bon, bon ok … mais je l'aborde comment ta miss-je-sais-tout-de-meilleure-amie ? Parce que je ne me vois pas arriver et lui dire de me suivre, chose qu'elle refusera de faire a n'y pas manquer ! répondit Severus.

- tu lui prends le bras et tu lui demande des explications sur une potion faite en dehors de la salle de classe, où tu lui mentionne un certain retourneur de temps … elle devrait te suivre sans aucun problème étant donner qu'il n'y a que trois personnes au courant pour la potion et pour le retourneur de temps seulement quatre dont deux sont des enseignants de Poudlard.

Severus alla trouver Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Et-Je-Vous-Le-Prouverais, l'intercepta en lui disant :

-Miss Granger

-Professeur Snape.

- Pourriez-vous venir avec moi pour me donner quelques explications sur une potion faite en dehors de mes cours ? Ainsi qu'un éclaircissement sur un certain retourneur de temps … demanda un severus pas très sur de lui.

Il vit avec surprise une Miss Granger paniquée, cherchant son meilleur ami un peu partout autour d'elle, mais ne l'apercevant nulle part, elle fini par suivre son professeur de potion. Tout en grommelant contre un Harry qui ne sais pas tenir sa langue.

Un peu plus loin, un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant sa meilleure amie venir vers lui précédé de son amant (celui d'Harry bien entendu pas celui d'Hermione). En arrivant devant Harry qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu elle dit :

-bonjour monsieur

-salut Mione. Lui souffla Harry à l'oreille en se penchant.

-Ha…. Harry c'est toi ? murmura Hermione dans un souffle

-oui Mione, tu viens avec nous pour les courses ? Ah au faite on va avoir un gros problème avec Ron et Ginny dit Harry

-il est de plus en plus étrange en ce moment … dit Hermione à Harry

-étrange n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé Mione … mais on en reparlera plus tard ! Tu en es ou dans tes courses pour Poudlard ? demanda Harry

-nous venions d'arriver quand le professeur Snape m'a demandé de le suivre … et tu aurais pu te passer de lui dire pour le polynectar Harry ! dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-il ne m'avait pas dit de quelle potion il sagissait Miss Granger… et je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit, ceci méritera des explications Harry … et ne compte pas t'en tirera si bon compte! Tonna Severus de sa voix la plus polaire possible.

-aie ch'uis dans la merde Mione …pas bon du tout, pfffff il va vouloir savoir tout ce qui lui a échappé après ça … chuchota Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-oui je le crains Harry. Dis moi ça fait combien de temps vous deux ? demanda timidement Hermione

-début Août, pourquoi cette question Mione ? demanda Harry étonné

-non comme ça … dit Hermione en laissant sa phrase en suspend.(oui autant dire que tu sais des choses et que tu ne veux rien dire pour le moment Mione)

Tout en discutant, ils étaient tous les sept devant chez Mme Guipure, ils entrèrent dans le magasin, le premier à passer sa commande fut Draco qui renouvela la totalité de sa garde robe, ensuite Hermione qui fit de même, quand vint le tour d'Harry, il monta sur le petit socle pour que Mme Guipure prenne ses mesures, lui demandant dans quelle maison il allait pour faire sa robe d'étudiant.(harry est toujours sous glamour, la couturière ne l'a pas reconnu)

Harry lui répondit :

-Gryffondor pour la maison, en ce qui concerne les robes sorcière, j'en voudrais une bleu nuit, une verte, une bordeaux foncé, ensuite je souhaiterais un pantalon en cuir de dragon noir avec les chaussures assorties.

-Bien monsieur, voulez vous autre chose avec tout cela ? demanda Mme Guipure

Sirius et Remus eurent droit aussi à leur passage entre les mains de la couturière, puis ils sortirent dans la rue et un certain Mr Malfoy s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit :

-vous n'avez pas renouvelé votre garde robe Mr Potter cela m'étonne !

-Mr Malfoy, la journée est loin d'être finie, de plus je n'achète pas tout au même endroit rétorqua Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius qui avait tout entendu.

Chemin faisant, ils entrèrent chez l'apothicaire, renouvelèrent leur stock d'ingrédients pour potions, Severus y fit le plein pour Poudlard et son stock personnel bien entendu. À cette vision, Harry souri en pensant a la tête de son calice en voyant la surprise qu'il lui réservait pour le soir.

Harry s'approcha de Draco et lui demanda :

-Severus t'a parlé de ce nous voulions faire ? demanda Harry

-Tu .veux. Faire. Harry .et tu m'a disons forcé la main … Dit Severus (mais il a les oreilles partout Sev ! ce n'est pas vrai ça pffffff)

-oui, oui si tu veux Sev. répondit Harry avec un léger mouvement de la main …

Le regard de Draco passa d'Harry à son cher parrain, les yeux exorbités, la mâchoire pendante par terre. Il n'en revenait pas, ces deux là qui se serait entretué en cours il y a peu, arrivaient à s'entendre sans se sauter a la gorge… Pas possible se dit il, il devait être sous un sort de confusion.

-bon alors la f… Draco ? Tu veux savoir ou pas ? demanda Harry (il n'a pas de mal avec le nom de Draco la Harry non du tout)

- hm … dit toujours. Dit Draco

-tu vois ce qu'on fait les frères Weasley à la fin de leur 7ème année ? demanda Harry

-oui, oui un bazar pas possible … mais tu ne veux pas que … SI ? Parrain ? demanda Draco à son Sevychou de parrain.

-Je le crains Draco et vu que c'est Harry … j'ai plus que peur que ce ne soit complètement démesuré !fit-il avec un rictus peu gracieux

-et donc si je suis ton raisonnement… tu m'entraine aussi dans son délire ?

-hmpf … pas trop eut le choix non plus et tant qu'a faire, je ne me voyais pas être le seul Serpentard dans l'histoire ! Et je crois que j'aimerais bien qu'on leur montre qu'on peu s'amuser autant que les Gryffondor.

-ça mérite réflexion … dit Draco en tapant son index sur ses lèvres.

-tu veux un argument de choix Draco ? proposa Harry

-toi, tu en aurais un pour me décider sur le champ ? Nargua Draco

-oui ! Ça te dirait de faire ce que tu veux sur Weasley ? Moi, je ne vois rien et n'entends rien … affirma Harry

- hmmmm intéressant en effet … aller vendu dit Draco en tendant la main vers Harry, qui lui prit sans aucune hésitation ! Sous les yeux effarés de tous les autres.

-bon je te propose d'aller voir les frères Weasley pour mettre au point avec eux certaines choses …

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin des farces pour sorciers facétieux des frères Weasley … mais avant d'entrer, Harry du reprendre son apparence d'avant les vacances… le petit Harry tout menu et mal coiffé (ce qu'il n'est plus depuis sa transformation !)

Harry se dépêcha d'entrer dans le magasin tête baissée pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre (ah quand on n'aime pas les bains de foule …), jetant des coups d'œil à Fred et George , leurs regards se croisèrent et tous se dirigèrent vers l'arrière boutique … tout ce petit monde s'installa dans un salon, et les explications du plan d'Harry commencèrent, les jumeaux étaient complètement surexcité a l'idée de participer à cette entreprise plutôt drôle a laquelle eux même n'avaient pas pensé plus tôt pendant leurs scolarité a Poudlard.

Harry leurs demanda une totale discrétion, puis ils sortirent dans le magasin pour y faire quelques achats.

La matinée était passée très rapidement et les estomacs commencèrent à crier famine.

Une suggestion de restaurant s'éleva parmi nos aristocrates préférés et un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Harry ce que ne manqua pas Severus.

-pourquoi ce sourire Harry ? demanda Severus

-parce que le restaurant … non en fait tu verra quand on y sera. Dit Harry rêveur

Ces joyeux lurons transplanèrent pour le restaurant situé non loin de pré au lard. En arrivant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, les cheveux courts, élancé à la peau matte, les accueillit, leur demandant s'ils avaient une réservation… Lucius monta au créneau , lui expliquant que ce repas n'était en aucun cas prévu et qu'ils souhaitaient simplement avoir une table ou se sustenter et discuter en toute tranquillité. Le jeune Homme aperçu du coin de l'œil Harry qui venait de dégager une mèche de cheveux de son front, ce qui le convainquit d'emmener ce beau monde dans un lieu au calme à l'étage.

Ce geste n'était pas passé encore une fois inaperçue pour tout le monde, mais pas un mot ne filtra lors du repas. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, à présent ils attendaient le moment de payer l'addition.

Le jeune homme de l'entrée arriva à la hauteur d'Harry, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et reparti aussitôt.

Ryry se leva puis s'éloigna dans la direction opposée du jeune homme, avec un Severus plus curieux qu'une fouine (quoi que …) sur les talons, il entra dans un somptueux bureau, ouvrit quelques tiroirs et sortit de quoi payer de sa poche.

-tu joue a quoi la Harry ? demanda Severus sur un ton glacial

-Ah ben ça m'avait manqué ce ton glacial, et pour tout te dire je fais ce que je veux ! répondit Harry

-De un tu ne me parle pas comme ça Harry ! De deux tu te crois ou pour fouiller comme tu le fais ? Fulmina Severus

-premièrement c'est toi qui a commencé et deuxièmement je ne fouille pas je vérifié s'il manque quelque chose dans MON bureau la différence est la.

-ton bureau ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire Harry ? demanda Severus complètement largué

-avec l'aide du gobelin qui s'occupe de mon coffre et de Sirius, j'ai acheté un bar, un restaurant ou nous sommes actuellement et une boîte de nuit et une propriété … ça va c'est bon maintenant ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais faire mes études et me reposer sur mes lauriers avec les galions que m'ont laissés mes parents ? demanda Harry un peu énervé.

-non, non mais je suis surpris … c'est inattendu. Soupira Severus

-bien maintenant que tout est clair, je paye et nous allons chez les moldus … ce qui risque d'être drôle avec Messieurs Malfoy … la j'en rie d'avance.(moi aussi)

Harry appela Barnabé (un nom pas possible moi je dis !) lui régla la note et s'approcha de Severus, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec passion.

-désolé Sev, je n'ai pas pour habitude de confier quoi que ce soit a qui que ce soit, et tu en as appris plus sur moi en un mois et demi que tu ne l'a fait en 6 ans. Je me trompe ?

-non c'est vrai qu'apriori pour te connaitre il faut bien fouiller et encore tu n'as pas l'air de te livrer facilement même quand on te pose des questions. Répondit Severus

-oui je sais, c'est une chose que j'ai du mal à faire, mais avec le temps ça vient lentement mais surement. Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais si nous allions retrouver nos invités ? proposa Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois puis reprirent la direction de leur table ou se trouvait les autres. A leur arrivée, tout le monde les regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres, puis Harry demanda :

-Mr Malfoy, seriez vous disponible pendant la semaine à venir ? Si votre planning vous le permet ainsi qu'a votre fils, je souhaiterais vous inviter chez moi. Demanda Harry

-Chez votre parrain Mr Potter? Demanda Lucius

-non Mr Malfoy j'ai bien dit chez moi … répondit Harry

-soit, Draco qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Lucius

-Je n'avais rien de particulier de prévu et vous père ? demanda Draco

-non Draco, tu sais parfaitement que je te réserve toujours les deux dernières semaines pour être avec toi, fils. Dit Lucius

-Bien, nous continuons nos courses et ensuite nous partirons chez moi, tout le monde est d'accord ? Questionna Harry

A l'unanimité, tout le monde hocha de la tête. Ils retransplanèrent au chaudron baveur, arrivé dans la petite cour, tout le monde passa du coté moldu, non sans appréhension pour nos deux blondinets Malfoy, (Ils vont nous faire une attaque … mdr eux et leurs lubies de sang pur).

Harry s'éloigna, sorti un petit paquet de sa poche, redonna sa taille initiale à une grande voiture familiale, en se retournant il tendit la main vers Sirius lui demandant muettement ses papiers, que ce dernier s'empressa de lui donner.

-C'était donc ça que tu lui as demandé ce matin ? demanda Sevychou

-oui Sev chéri, et maintenant je dois appeler quelqu'un si tu le permets.

Il sorti de sa poche un téléphone sur lequel il composa un numéro :

-Dylan ?

-Ry ? C'est toi ?

-ouai, dis moi t'es au magasin ou chez toi la ?

-suis chez moi, mais tu as besoin de fringues ?

-yep, mais suis pas seul …

-tu va me présenter des amis a toi mon ryry d'amour ?

-euh Dylan évite le ryry d'amour ste plais, ça va pas l'faire la !

-pourquoi y a ton donjuan dans l'lot ?

-ça se pourrait, beau gosse

-arrête ça j'aime pas quand tu m'appel comme ça …

-ben tu vois au moins c'que ça fait ! Bon on peut être au magasin dans 20 minutes ça te va ?

-ouais a toute

Harry raccrocha. Se retourna sentant tous les regards sur lui mais un plus dur que les autres, et demanda :

-quoi ?

-Harry, c'est qui CE Dylan, et pourquoi il t'appel ryry d'amour ? grogna fortement Severus avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-de un c'est une personne qui m'a trouvé un soir ou je m'étais enfui de chez mes moldus, et de deux tu lui demanderas toi-même pour le surnom qu'il me donne, je n'ai jamais compris d'où il le sort ! répondit Harry. Maintenant, si nous y allions ?

Avant de partir Harry se jeta un petit « Finite Incantatem » pour reprendre son apparence et une métamorphose des vêtements sorciers plus tard, les autres suivirent dans la foulée. Les Malfoy père et fils ainsi qu'Hermione le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds mais le suivirent néanmoins.

Notre survivant se mit au volant, conduisant lentement, se faisant klaxonner par les autres conducteurs … deux des occupants du véhicule moldu étaient passé de blanc a verdâtre se retenant de renvoyer leur repas de midi dans la voiture … après 30 minutes d'un voyage qui leurs paru interminable pour certains, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier bourgeois ou Harry se gara aisément. Tout le monde descendit de voiture, Lucius et Draco avaient le cœur au bord des lèvres mais avec leur masque habituel aristocratique sur le visage.

Ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre le magasin de Dylan, ou il toqua à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme de petite taille, aux cheveux châtains, les yeux marrons, habillé d'un tee-shirt version résille, laissant voir un torse bien fait mais rempli de tatouages, ainsi que d'un pantalon extrêmement moulant ne laissant pas place a l'imagination, mais levant plutôt des questions en suspend … comment était il rentré dans ce pantalon ? Avec un chausse pieds ou quoi ?

Dylan fit entrer tout ce petit monde dans le magasin et se tourna vers Harry en lui lançant un :

-mon ryry d'amouuuuuuuuuuuuur … tu as changé dis moi, hum pas en mal en plus on en mangerait! dit le fameux Dylan en ouvrant les bras pour prendre Harry

-euh Dylan tu vas finir par arrêter ce jeu la je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas quand tu f'sais ça ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! cria Harry

-oups, gaffé ryry ? demanda Dylan dans ses petits souliers. Bon tu me présente tes amis Harry ou je dois deviner qui ils sont d'après les descriptions que tu m'as fait de certains d'entre eux ?

-vas y devine toi qui es si fort et on va voir si mes descriptions sont bonnes … dit Harry un peu amusé du comportement de Dylan.

-voyons voir … le jeune blond doit être celui que tu appel « la fouine », la jeune fille derrière doit surement être ton amie Hermione, celui avec les yeux bleus nuit je penche pour ton parrain dont tu m'as beaucoup parlé, l'homme aux yeux particuliers serait donc Remus ton deuxième parrain, celui avec un balais dans le derrière et blond aussi …le père du plus jeune blond et pour finir le ténébreux et froid professeur dont tu es tombé amoureux depuis un certain temps déjà … alors tout juste ou pas ryry ? demanda Dylan

-bien vu Dylan, dans le mille. Répondit Harry. Maintenant tu nous montre ce que tu as ?

-Je vous laisse voir par vous-même.

Tout le monde était un peu perplexe après cette petite discussion entre Harry et ce fameux Dylan. Balayant le magasin du regard, tous se mit en quête de trouver un petit quelque chose pour soit.

Harry lui de son coté, étroitement surveillé par son Sevy entamait des essayages dans une cabine… après avoir sélectionné des pantalons de cuir plutôt moulant, des jeans tout aussi hummm sur lui, des chemises de couleurs et de textures diverses et variées, un manteau long en cuir noir (version matrix), des bottes de motard a bout carrés, il parti direction de la caisse ou il laissa ses affaires, les autres flânant toujours dans les rayons.

Il se retourna et contempla le filleul de son amour et Lucius évolué dans ce magasin moldu… Ils semblaient un peu mal à l'aise mais donnaient quand même l'impression d'éprouver un certain plaisir à faire les boutiques.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une Heure, que tout le monde réapparu derrière la caisse, les bras chargés de choses et d'autres. Une fois le règlement effectué et un bon tri dans les affaires de chacun, un au revoir auprès de Dylan, ils reprirent la direction de la voiture ou ils posèrent leurs colis embarrassants… Hermione demanda :

-euh Harry tu nous emmène ou après ?

-Chez moi ça vous va ? Je commence à saturer des magasins depuis ce matin, pas vous ?demanda Harry

Pour toute réponse, tout le monde hocha la tête. Sirius sorti de sa poche un portoloin, regardant Harry avec un sourire.

On entendit un portoloin ?

Mais ou va-t-on ?

Malgré cela, tous posèrent un doigt dessus et disparurent avec cette sensation étrange d'un crochet qui les happe au nombril.

Ils réapparurent quelques instants plus tard devant un immense portail.


	5. chez Harry

Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont toutes touchée.

Voici donc la suite j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours

* * *

_**Chez Harry (Chapitre 4 suite)**_

Tous regardaient la maison abandonnée derrière ce portail … pure illusion bien sur (vive les sorciers !). Un certain chien fou s'approcha d'Harry et lui tapant sur l'épaule et dit :

-Tu as encore changé l'illusion ? Tu t'en donne a cœur joie à ce que je vois ! dit Sirius moqueur

Harry se tourna vers son parrain et pour toute réponse lui tira la langue (très adulte je trouve…)

Notre petit groupe s'avança jusqu'au portail ou Ryry récita une incantation, l'illusion se leva laissant place a une immense propriété de plusieurs hectares, en bordure de forêt a l'arrière du domaine. Les yeux se levèrent sur Harry qui commençait à remonter l'allée pour rejoindre la maison (enfin maison le mot est un peu faible … nous allons nous en rendre compte très vite).

Devant eux se dressait un château aux pierres blanches avec une aile de chaque coté. Un jardin a la française jalonnait l'allée de droite et de gauche. Une fois à l'intérieur, un hall immense et clair les accueillit. Harry en bon hôte, fit visiter a ses invités, toutes les pièces (non pas toutes a vrai dire …), la salle de réception toute de jaune clair, une cuisine salle a mangé immense, un salon, une bibliothèque double, un coté moldu et un sorcier bien plus fournie que celle de Poudlard (y compris la réserve !), a cette vision une certaine miss-je-sais-tout commença a s'exciter.( on se demande bien pourquoi la franchement ,comprends pas lol !)

-Mione arrête, tu peux y accéder comme tu le souhaite ici, en plus j'ai des recherches à faire dès demain … on va surement se croiser ici. Lança Harry.

Ils continuèrent leur visite par les étages ou se trouvait les chambres, chacune de couleur différente, passant du vert pale au bleu nuit, des salles de jeux avec différents jeux sorciers et moldus. Harry laissa le soin a ses invités de choisir chacun sa chambre avec sa salle de bain attenante… quand a lui il redescendit avec son bien aimé dans une des parties non visité, laissant Remus et Sirius aller a l'opposé dans leurs appartements respectifs.

Harry ouvrit une porte dissimulée dans un recoin de couloir, lui donnant accès à ses appartements privés. La dite porte s'ouvrait sur un salon de grande taille beige clair, une cheminée en marbre blanc trônait en face, deux fauteuils en cuir noir ainsi qu'une table basse de marbre noir et des bibliothèques autours, un sofa en velours bordeaux foncé, coincé entre deux des dites bibliothèques. Une table en ébène et des chaises assorties trônaient dans un coin de la pièce, non loin d'une cuisine version moldue.

Laissant découvrir le reste de ses appartements à Severus, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre ou il déposa ses affaires et celle de Sevy rapidement puis parti vers la salle de bain. Il y entra et fit pivoter un pan de mur complet pour accéder à un escalier menant aux sous sol.

Pendant ce temps, severus regardait partout autour de lui, jetant un regard appréciateur sur les bibliothèques puis, entra dans la cuisine privée d'Harry, fit demi-tour, passant par le salon rapidement, il trouva la chambre avec toutes leurs affaires (y compris celles qu'il avait laissé au square Grimault pensant rentrer le soir).

Le regard de Severus fut attiré par la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte, il s'y dirigea et tomba sur le passage qu'Harry avait emprunté peu de temps avant, il s'y engouffra et rejoignit son valéon en plein inventaire dans son laboratoire de potions. (Aux toutes petites proportions si si je vous assure juste la moitié de la surface de la maison, l'autre étant réservé a une immense salle d'entrainement mi moldu avec les appareils de musculation et moitié sorcière avec les mannequins d'entrainement).

Severus observa son amour dans son laboratoire sans rien dire, puis s'approcha doucement d'Harry et l'enlaça tendrement en l'embrassant dans le coup ce qui eu pour effet de faire fondre Harry entre ses bras.

-hummmmmm Severus, on n'a pas le … soupira Harry

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres douces et chaudes avaient prit les siennes.

-Harryyyyyyy … dit Severus en gémissant d'envie, tout en continuant à embrasser le cou d'Harry puis défaisant les boutons de la chemise et la laissant glisser au sol, ses mains s'égarèrent sur le torse et les tétons, les effleurant de la pulpe de ses doigts faisant des arabesques, suivant une ligne imaginaire il descendit de plus en plus vers le nombril qu'il caressa doucement, ses mains effleuraient les côtes d'Harry qui gémissait de plus en plus sous la douce torture de son calice.

Severus toujours les mains baladeuses, glissa ses doigts lentement dans le caleçon de son amour, jouant avec le pénis tendu d'Harry, l'effleurant, faisant de lents va et vient puis retira sa main … un Harry frustré et bien allumé … (c'est loin d'être bon ça !)

-Sev….. hum …. Tu joues … a quoi la ? Haleta Harry

-je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le temps chéri … répondit Sevychou

-Tu compte me laisser comme ça maintenant ? N'y compte même pas ! répliqua Harry dont les yeux étaient a présent rouges de frustration (on le serait a moins non ?) ce qui fit frémir Severus d'impatience (rhooooo le petit pervers Sevychou).

Harry prit son homme et le porta jusqu'à la chambre ou il lança un sort de déshabillage sur tous les deux, il se positionna sur Severus et le dévora des yeux, une langue taquine s'égara dans le cou de Sevy, retraçant les traces de morsures sensuellement, descendit sur le torse, mordillant au passage les petits boutons de chaire brun, les léchant avec délectation, savourant la douceur de la peau de severus il descendit plus bas, sa langue jouant avec le nombril imitant l'acte sexuel.

Des plaintes et des gémissements se firent entendre dans la chambre, Harry déposant de nombreux baisers le long de la descente vers l'entre jambe de severus, les mains effleuraient et contournaient le pénis plus que tendu et aux proportions bien au dessus de la norme de severus, laissant son amour frustré pour le moment, dans des gestes sensuels et aériens, Harry caressait, léchait, titillait les sens déjà bien aiguisé de l'amour de sa vie. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sev avait écarté les jambes laissant un libre accès a Harry a son intimité, ses hanches et son corps réclamant plus de contacts…

Ry entre deux gémissement et plaintes, se rapprocha de l'érection de Sevy et l'englouti dans un seul mouvement qui déclencha un râle de plaisir à peine contenu de sev. La langue s'enroula autour de la hampe de severus lui provoquant des décharges électrique dans le bas de ses reins, dans un dernier mouvement de va et vient buccal, il laissa l'hampe fièrement dressée de sev pour lécher ses testicules et jouer de sa langue dessus les faisant rouler dans sa bouche, puis descendit vers l'endroit tant convoité, faisant de petits coups de langue sur l'anneau de chaire offert a sa bouche, il glissa sa langue autour, le titillant, l'humidifiant, sa langue passa lentement l'anus de Sevy, doucement le découvrant d'une nouvelle manière encore inconnue d'Harry jusqu'à présent, la douce chaleur de son amour le rendait fou, la langue gourmande faisait des va et vient dans l'intimité de son amour.

Se positionnant correctement, il s'introduit lentement, appréciant l'étroitesse de severus autour de son sexe, laissant du temps au corps de sev pour s'habituer a sa présence, ce qui ne tarda pas… un léger mouvement de hanches le convint d'entamer de doux et lents va et vient, qui s'intensifièrent rapidement, leurs corps parfaitement emboités l'un dans l'autre, la sueur perlant sur leurs torses, touchant la prostate de severus à chaque coup, a un rythme soutenu, au bord du précipice, il se pencha sur la gorge de Severus pour le mordre, ce qui les amenât tous deux à la jouissance en même temps, retombant sur le coté, il lança un sort de nettoyage, s'enroulèrent dans les draps de soie verte l'un contre l'autre épuisé par l'effort.

Pendant ce temps la dans l'aile opposée, Sirius et Remus, étaient eux aussi fourbu et fatigué après leurs ébats passionnés en enragés (il faut bien qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu … quoi faut pas ? mais si, mais si …voyons), et c'est dans un enchevêtrement de corps qu'ils s'endormirent devant leur cheminée a même le sol.

Et si nous allions voir ce qu'il se passe dans les chambres de nos autres invités ?

Dans celle d'Hermione il n'y avait personne… (Devinez ou elle est passée ? et non pas dans la bibliothèque mauvaise langue … pour une fois qu'elle n'y est pas !)

Chambre de Draco, personne non plus… (Seraient-ils ensemble Hermione et Draco ? vous croyez ? rho vous en êtes sur ?)

Entrons à présent dans la chambre de notre beau blond Lucius Malfoy … (vous voyez quelqu'un ? parce que moi-même avec mes lunettes je ne vois personne !).

En fait tous les trois sont tranquillement installés au salon à discuter, enfin tranquilement ce n'est pas le mot qui convient en voyant Draco et Hermione se jeter des reproches a la figure comme eux seuls (avec Harry aussi) peuvent le faire. Lucius les regardaient faire du coin de l'œil, calmement et tranquilement installer dans son coin, un sourire sur les lèvres… se demandant si un jour leur valéone (oui, Draco et Lucius sont des veelas tous les deux … et deviner qui va en faire les frais … Hermione bien sur ! et ça risque de ne pas lui plaire d'avoir Draco comme veela … enfin pas au départ en tout cas !).

Harry apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, écoutant la discussion plus qu'animé du Serpentard et de sa meilleure amie … il se retenait d'intervenir (mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait bien sur !), Severus arriva juste après lui et le saisi par la taille en lui disant :

-qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura severus (un peu curieux)

-ils se lancent les reproches des dernières années à la figure ! répondit Harry dans un souffle.

-qui gagne ? demanda Severus avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-je ne sais pas, mais je pari sur Hermione ! proposa Harry.

-ah tu pari toi maintenant ? Tu ne mets pas d'enjeu ? Ironisa Severus. Tu as peur de perdre ?

-non pas peur de perdre, alors allons y sur un pari… si je gagne je test une de mes potions sur toi devant les autres avec ses résultats … disons changeant !lança Harry tu veux toujours parier ? Même si je ne te dis pas ce que fait la potion et que si tu perds c'est toi qui la boiras ?

-hmmm ça demande réflexion … donc si j'ai tout compris tu veux qu'on pari sur une potion que tu as faite dont je ne connais rien … ça attise ma curiosité plus qu'autre chose Harry….rétorqua sevychou, mais j'aimerais quand même la composition.

-tu ne l'auras qu'une fois que je l'aurais testé sur TOI bien entendu … je suis sur qu'Hermione va lui clouer le bec a ton filleul adorééé. Nargua Harry

- hmpf je demande à voir Harry. Ironisa Sevy

-bien allons nous mettre avec ton amis Lucius.

Ils prirent place aux côtés de Lucius et observèrent les deux jeunes se chamailler. Lucius eut un soupir et dit :

-dire que nous devons avoir la même compagne Draco et moi…

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy senior puis vers Severus. Ce dernier lui chuchota que Draco et son père étaient tout comme lui des veelas et qu'apparemment Hermione devait être leur compagne.

La dispute tournait mal entre Draco et Hermione, des mots commencèrent à franchir les lèvres de la charmante furie châtain quand un sort de bâillonnement la percuta. Harry s'avança vers elle et lui dit de ne pas finir sa phrase n'ayant pas toutes les informations en mains. Hermione acquiesça et se détendit un peu.

-pourquoi tu as fait ça Harry ?demanda Hermione hébétée.

-Parce que tu allais prononcer des mots plus que douloureux voir même mortel pour des veelas… et si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Severus a l'instant, tu ne serais pas moins que leur compagne à tous les deux Mione. Tu veux voir ? Dit Harry en passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules d'Hermione.

Trois grondements se firent entendre à ce geste. Sevychou ne supportant pas qu'il prenne quelqu'un d'autre dans ses bras, et Malfoy père et fils parce que personne ne doit approcher de près ou de loin leur valéone tant qu'ils ne seront pas liés.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir (ils sortaient tellement de leurs orbites qu'ils auraient presque pu tomber par terre), regardant Draco puis Lucius a tour de rôle, elle bafouilla une phrase incohérente en guise de question, la laquelle Severus s'empressa de répondre :

-qu'avez-vous dit Miss granger ? demanda Sevy avec un sourcil levé.

- ? dit Hermione avec une rapidité encore jamais connu.

-Miss je serais vous je prendrais le temps d'inspirer, expirer, et recommencer jusqu'a ce que votre cerveau asphyxié reprenne son bon fonctionnement. Dit severus sur son ton habituellement glacial.

-Sev chéri, tu vas arrêter ça oui ? Ça fait quand même des informations un peu grosses a encaissé la tu ne pense pas ? ou alors ton cerveau de vieillard est mal irrigué par un prélèvement récent de sang ? lança Harry à Sevy en lui tirant la langue a la fin de sa phrase.

- Je demandais si tout ce que tu viens de me dire Harry est vrai ? demanda calmement Hermione.

Lucius intervint en lui disant que oui et que si elle avait besoin de temps, son fils et lui prendrait une potion en l'attendant. (Chose qu'ils avaient déjà fait visiblement sinon ils lui auraient sauté dessus rapidement surtout Draco étant tout proche d'elle en classe).

Hermione le coupa en lui disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre une décision si vite et qu'il leurs faudrait une bonne discussion et que certaines choses devaient être expliqué de part et d'autre.

Severus et Harry se regardèrent et prirent tous deux la décision de les laisser seuls tous les trois. Le temps passa tranquillement pendant qu'Harry préparait le repas et que Severus se délectait du corps d'Harry devant lui.

-Dis moi sev chéri, qui a gagner notre pari au fait ? demanda Harry.

-Pas toi en tout cas puisque tu es intervenu pour la bâillonner, ce dont je te remercie quand même parce qu'elle allait prononcer des mots plus que fatal pour Draco. Dit Severus toujours en ne lâchant pas du regard son amour.

-Grrrrrrr, et comment j'aurais pu le savoir qu'il allait se passer ce genre de chose hein ? Mais toi tu le savais qu'ils étaient des veelas … donc tu as joué sur le fait qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas se voir ton filleul en peinture… c'était risqué de ne pas lui avoir dit dès le départ. Dit Harry un peu énervé (comprend pas pourquoi ! sa meilleure amie a juste failli tuer quelque rien qu'en parlant sinon tout va bien !) donc si je suis ton raisonnement a la C.. J'ai perdu et je dois donc prendre la potion ?

-c'est bien ç Sev

-bien …. Dit Ryry en laissant sa phrase en suspend

L'heure du repas arriva et tous les occupants se rejoignirent autour de la table sur la terrasse a l'arrière de la demeure, les discutions allaient bon train, le tout sans sarcasme et sans masque de froideur, les trois Serpentard se reprenaient les uns les autres pour être tout a fait eux même et ne pas prendre les habituels manières qu'ils avaient en public.

Harry parti chercher le repas, et revint quelques minutes plus tard… un grand sourire aux lèvres (oula pas bon ça quand il sourit comme ça ryry…), déposa les plats devant chacun des invités puis s'assied aux côtés de Severus, qui le regardait les yeux plissé se méfiant d'un coup fourré. (Pas le genre d'Harry de faire des choses pareils … si ? vous croyez ?)

Les deux Malfoy regardaient leur assiette respective en se demandant si ce qu'il y avait dedans était mangeable.

-Mr Malfoy, ce n'est pas du poison ! dit Harry en regardant le manège des deux Serpentard.

-Lucius, ce n'est pas parce que ce qui t'es inconnu que tu ne dois pas tenter le coup. Intervint Severus.

Lucius et Draco se regardèrent un instant puis commencèrent a manger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des choses étranges se passèrent autour de la table… certains se retrouvèrent avec des cheveux colorés (version Thonks), l'un d'entre eux se vit affublé d'un nez à la Cyrano de Bergerac (je ne vous dirais pas de qui il s'agit … mais en tout cas il est mince et blond mais je ne dis rien hein ?), et pour les trois derniers une toute petite légère transformation de rien du tout , un tout petit minuscule changement de SEXE … rien de bien grave en somme.

Pour notre vampire préféré, il avait aussi prit SA potion de changement de sexe donc … quand il se leva en se tenant les côtes complètement hilare, il avait une jolie chute de reins, toujours ses cheveux longs et bruns, et un corps à se faire damné un saint.

-HARRRRRRRRYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY ! hurla Severus

-oui mon chériiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii hihihihi, trop tordant …. J'en peux plus … hihihi répondit Harry tant bien que mal.

-Potterrrrrrrrr grogna Lucius

-Pottyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tu me le paieras ! Ragea Draco

-Yearkkkkkkkkkk Harry ! Tu aurais pu prévenir tout de même ! Râla Hermione pour la forme car elle se marrait autant qu'Harry.

Quand aux maraudeurs, ils étaient aussi morts de rire qu'Harry et Hermione.

Il faut bien reconnaitre qu'un Lucius et un Severus avec des cheveux rose fluo est quand même bien tordant, un Draco avec un gros tarin ça ne s'est jamais vu non plus, un Remus et un Sirius en fille avec des traits de visage extrêmement féminin laisse quelque peu rêveur … une Hermione avec un visage aux traits indéniablement Masculin était véritablement a ne pas manquer.

-quoi ? Dans cinq minutes à peine il n'y aura plus rien ! demanda Harry une fois calmé.

-et dire que c'est ce genre de chose qu'on va faire toute l'année … je suis pressé d'y être dit Sirius

-oui la j'avoue que tu surpasse nos pires bêtises Harry, et tu vas faire ça sur qui ou juste ? demanda Remus.

-tout le monde, enfin pas sur notre groupe, bien qu'il va certainement falloir prendre quelques potion de temps à autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Répondit Harry.

Lucius ouvrit et referma la bouche sans que le moindre son n'ait réussi à franchir sa gorge.

Hermione se demandait encore ou elle était tombée, puis fini par demander :

-Tu entraines avec toi tous ceux qui sont autour de cette table si je comprends bien Harry ?

-oui Mione toi y compris et ne viens pas me dire que toi tu dois réviser, les ASPICS et autres choses… tu as tellement d'avance que je parierais que tu as déjà bouclé le programme de cours. Et honnêtement Mione a quand remonte la dernière fois ou tu as pris le temps de t'amuser ? demanda Harry.

-Je m'amuse souvent Harry, mais pas de la même façon que toi c'est tout ! Râla Hermione.

-ah parce que poser un pied par terre et mettre le nez dans des bouquins est un amusement pour toi ? demanda Harry.

-quand on voit tes résultats dans certains cours… j'ai du mal à te comprendre, parce que pour devenir Auror … tu dois bosser Harry. Dit Hermione.

-Mais qui te dis que je ne bosse pas ? Vous ne voyez que ce que j'ai bien voulu laisser voir pas plus, et je n'ai pas eut le choix de jouer ce jeu la ! lança Harry. Et pour finir qui dit que je veux devenir auror ?

-toi bossé ? Laisse moi rire Harry, tu as toujours recopié tes devoirs sur Ron qui lui-même les copiaient sur moi. Ricana Hermione.

-tu veux voir si je bosse ?demanda Harry

-ouais je demande à voir … lui répondit une Hermione septique.

A l'aide d'un « accio » Harry fit venir sa malle, il en sorti ses affaires puis une fois vide, il s'éloigna lança le mot de passe pour ouvrir un double fond, et revint a table.

-a gauche tu as les devoir fait rendu et corrigés depuis six ans, a droite dans des cahiers moldus, ce sont ceux que j'ai fait la nuit quand je ne dors pas, ou que voldynou vient m'emmerder a m'empêcher de dormir. Grinça Harry a Hermione.

-tu as … tout refait Harry ? Demandèrent Severus, Sirius, Remus et même Draco d'une même voix.

-oui … il y a six ans de devoirs, de cours avec des notes, tous les devoirs de vacances que je ne rendais jamais mais qui étaient pourtant fait… Et ne compter pas sur moi pour ne pas enfin afficher ce dont je suis capable cette année. Au passage Hermione les potions qu'on a ingurgité tout à l'heure ne viennent pas de Severus … donc à toi d'en faire les bonnes conclusions. Termina Harry passablement énervé.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il quitta la table pour aller se calmer plus loin.

Pendant ce temps, tous avaient pris les copies d'Harry (les avaient ré agrandit a leur taille normal) et palissaient a vue d'œil en imaginant la somme de travail que cela représentait. Harry, lui était parti faire un tour pour se calmer, prenant la direction de la forêt…

Un hurlement se fit entendre au loin.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la lisière de la forêt, Severus entama un mouvement pour se lever quand Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Non laissez le, j'y suis allée fort je le sais mais je crois qu'il a besoin de craquer … trop de pression, les cours, face de serpent, les mensonges et bien d'autres choses qu'il n'a pas du dévoiler et garder pour lui … je pense que j'ai bien mérité son emportement tout à l'heure, et je crois aussi que s'il veut tant s'amuser c'est aussi pour être un adolescent comme les autres. Finit Hermione.

-Hermione, il t'a raconté ce qu'il se passait chez ses « moldus » ? demanda Sirius.

-Non,j'ai fait mes déductions seule, pas aimé, maltraité, pas ou peu nourrie et je suppose qu'il a caché d'autres chose. En fait il y a le Harry qui parait devant tout le monde comme vous, vous avez vos masques de froideur professeur Snape ou vous Messieurs Malfoy, mais en réalité en l'observant bien attentivement, il est plutôt réservé et mal a l'aise en société, il préfère de loin s'isolé et être entouré de peu de monde, quand a sa « célébrité » fit elle en mimant les guillemets, il ne l'a jamais supporté, il déteste qu'on parle de lui ça le met dans des colères noir ce qu'on écrit sur lui, surtout quand c'est faux ou qu'on invente tout et n'importe quoi, et quand il veut s'adresser a la presse suite a un mensonge, nous passons par Luna lovegood et son père, il m'écrit ce qui lui déplait et j'arrange derrière, je lui redonne le futur article et s'il lui convient on l'envoi pour le faire paraitre.

-donc en gros il y a deux facettes chez Harry, celle que tout le monde voit, souriant, abordable, le cœur sur la main, ce qu'il a véritablement je pense, et il y a l'autre qui n'aime pas être reconnu, qui ne demande qu'une chose qu'on lui fiche une paix royale, et qui a un besoin immense de tendresse et d'amour. Soupira Hermione.

-Bien vu Mione … dit Harry faisant sursauté tout le monde. Désolé pour tout à l'heure Mione.

-ce n'est rien mon ryry. Dit Mione avec un sourire en coin.

-Miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde …tu n'a pas bientôt fini oui ? grogna Harry. Sur ce je vais chercher le dessert et non il n'y aura pas de potions ou autre dedans !

Des regards soulagés se posèrent sur lui, l'espace d'un instant ils avaient eut un peu peur. La fin du repas se fit dans le calme, et tout le monde prit la direction des jardins ou un Severus maitre des potions tomba sur une gigantesque serre ou il vit des plantes rares ainsi que des plantes moldues. Harry répondit a une question muette en lui expliquant que certaines plantes moldues avaient des propriétés équivalentes a celles sorcières qu'on ne trouvait plus ou presque plus. Les jours passèrent avec des coups fourrés des uns et des autres, enfin surtout d'Harry et de Draco qui s'en donnaient a cœur joie vue qu'il n'y avait pas de représailles, mais les adultes n'étaient pas en reste je vous l'assure…( devinez qui faisait les coups les plus vicieux et tordu … non ce n'est pas la personne a laquelle vous pensez !).

Deux jours avant le départ Harry demanda à Mr Weasley d'apporter la malle d'Hermione à la gare le jour de la rentrée.

Le jour du départ arriva bien trop vite au gout de tout le monde, ils prirent un portoloin pour arriver dans un coin à l'écart de la gare king's cross, tous se dirigèrent vers la voix 9 3/4en veillant a ce que personne ne les surprenne et débarquèrent finalement près du Poudlard express.

Harry et Hermione se trouvèrent un compartiment vide ou ils invitèrent Draco à venir s'il le souhaitait. Harry repris son apparence d'avant les vacances (non pas que ça lui plaise mais bon personne a l'école n'est au courant de son petit changement).

Ron et Ginny s'appétèrent a entré dans le compartiment quand un mur magique les projetèrent a l'autre bout du wagon … (hihi la je les vois déjà les 4 fers en l'air et enchevêtré avec les bras et les jambes de l'autre …).

Harry se leva et s'engagea dans le couloir, passant devant un certain compartiment, il toqua à la porte puis parti en direction des deux tas emmêlés a même le sol, a sa suite un blond le suivait de prêt.

Arrivés a hauteur des deux Ex amis d'Harry, celui-ci jeta un léger sortilège de glaçage au sol … Ron et Ginny tentant de se relever tant bien que mal n'arrêtaient pas de tomber, se retenir a l'autre, et pour finir tentèrent de s'éloigner de le zone glacée en rampant… ce qui provoqua un fou rire de Draco, Harry, Hermione qui les avaient rejoint, mais aussi de Sirius, Remus et Severus vu le tintamarre que cela avait provoqué, ils ne pouvaient qu'arriver en catastrophe, mais rire de bon cœur eux aussi.

Harry et Draco après cet intermède des plus amusants se rendirent à la réunion des préfets ou ils prirent notes de leurs devoirs de préfet en chef puis repartirent vers leur compartiment respectif.

Le voyage fut des plus agréables, des éclats de rire montaient de temps à autre dans le couloir du wagon pour le plus grand plaisir des enseignants qui patrouillaient régulièrement pour la sécurité de tous (enfin on va dire ça comme ça ! on ne va pas dire qu'ils ont jouer aux gosses avant même la rentrée scolaire non du tout … )

Une fois arrivé à la gare de pré au lard, ils prirent tous les calèches attelées de sombrals qui les menèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Une fois tous sortis, remontant le chemin jusqu'aux grandes portes du château, ils s'aperçurent qu'Harry ne les suivait pas, il s'était arrêté devant le portail comme s'il avait subit un stupéfixe, retournant sur leurs pas, ils l'entendirent murmurer :

-c'est pas vrai, mais c'est donc pour ça, mais c'est pas …

* * *

(Sadique que je suis « je confirme et j'en ai pas honte » je m'arrête ici … et ne criez pas je vous entends d'ici… non mais ho ! ça va aller oui ! Des questions peut être ? Ou des réclamations ?)

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici dans le prochain chapitre … il y aura … même pas en rêve je vous donne un avant gout (en plus il n'est pas encore écrit alors le mot du jour va être PATIENCE !)


	6. Poudlard en chambard

Donc au chapitre précédent, j'avais laissé Harry planté devant le portail de Poudlard. Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi il a figé comme ça ? Je vous le dis ou pas ? je me demande … hmm …

**PS : coeurtoxic : tu as failli me faire faire une attaque cardiaque (évite si tu veux lire la suite lol)**

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Poudlard en chambard **_

Severus, Sirius, Remus étaient partis avec les premières calèches, pour rejoindre l'équipe enseignante le plus rapidement possible pour être a l'heure. Ce fut donc Hermione et Draco qui tentèrent de remuer Harry de devant le portail. Mais sans aucun résultat … Draco du aller chercher Severus dans la grande salle en quatrième vitesse pour qu'il intervienne le plus rapidement possible.

-Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Severus en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Mais c'est pas possible que ce soit comme ça … c'est de la folie pure … murmura Harry en regardant Poudlard avec les yeux exorbités.

-qu'a-t-il ? demanda Sev en toisant son filleul et sa future compagne.

-on ne sait pas parrain, nous allions rentrer quand il s'est arrêté et pas moyen de le déloger de la, ni en le poussant, ni en le tirant, ni même en utilisant un sort de lévitation … on y comprend rien. Répondit Draco.

-Miss Granger allez chercher le directeur s'il vous plait. Demanda Sevy

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur arriva en trombe devant Poudlard ne comprenant pas vraiment les explications d'Hermione sur ce qu'il se passait. Ce faisant, il vit avec horreur son élève préféré, les yeux vitreux et rivés sur les barrières magiques de l'école il compris facilement qu'Harry les voyaient lui aussi. Mais comment ? était la question que se posait Albus dumbledore en ce moment même.

-Harry ? Tu m'entends ? Harry ? dit le citronné d'une douce voix.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Fut tout ce qu'Harry arriva à dire avant d'arriver à faire un pas.

-Le ministère demande des barrières spéciales pour l'école et j'en ai moi-même rajouté plusieurs qui n'étaient pas demandées… répondit l'homme à la longue barbe.

-Oui mais la c'est un vrai massacre ces barrières … il faut absolument tout refaire Bubus… dit Harry.

-Har … commença Severus

-Non laissez … ça m'a toujours fait sourire les surnoms qu'on me trouve … répondit Dumby. Après la répartition, nous irons voir ce que nous pouvons faire Harry.

Ils prirent la direction de la grande salle avec un Harry complètement à coté de ses pompes. La répartition se passa dans un calme plus ou moins prononcé, la nourriture y fut encore une fois en abondance comme chaque année, les conseils sur la forêt interdite comme quoi elle est toujours interdite aux élèves …les farces des frères Weasley comme toujours interdites et confisquées par Rusard. Etc etc …

Après le repas tout le petit monde des enseignants, Harry, Hermione et Draco qui avaient assistés à la scène depuis le début furent convier à venir dans le bureau du directeur ou ce dernier leurs expliqua le problème des barrières de protection de l'école tout en regardant Harry en tentant vainement de le sonder par la même occasion.

Ils passèrent par une porte dissimulée derrière le bureau directorial, descendirent dans les méandres de Poudlard jusqu'au cœur même de l'école, tous les professeurs se mirent en rond comme a leur habitude pour ce rituel de magie, mais Harry se mit au centre de la pièce et leur demanda de le laisser faire seul. Tous se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds y compris dumbledore qui n'y comprenait décidément plus rien.

Harry prit sa baguette et s'ouvrit les poignets pour laisser échapper un fin filet de sang qui s'écoula dans une sorte d'arabesque complexe dans le sol. Puis ils assistèrent à un spectacle auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas, une sphère lumineuse d'une blancheur irréelle irradia du corps même d'Harry, laissant sa magie pulsée de plus en plus fort jusqu'à entourer toute l'école et les alentours. Ce fut seulement au bout d'une heure de ce spectacle hallucinant, qu'Harry fini par mettre un genou a terre le souffle court, et trempé de sueur. Ils remontèrent tous dans le bureau du directeur puis sortirent pour voir les barrières telles qu'elles avaient été crées à l'origine.

-comment as-tu su ? demanda dumbledore a Harry.

-J'ai eut mon héritage magique et non je ne vous dirais pas de quoi il s'agit, inutile de faire de la légimencie sur moi ça ne marche plus, par contre maintenant je peux en faire sur vous professeur. Répliqua Harry.

Les yeux bleus qui d'ordinaire pétillaient de malice, se firent d'un froid intense en une fraction de secondes, puis reprirent leur habituel pétillement.

Ils prirent tous la direction de leur lit respectif, Harry quand a lui titubait tant bien que mal vers les cachots aux bras d'un Severus inquiet de voir son amour aussi faible a son bras et se posant toutes sortes de questions concernant l'héritage magique d'Harry. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose des questions, mais de la a ce qu'Harry y réponde … rien était moins sur !

En entrant dans l'appartement de Severus, Harry senti ses force le lâcher, mais il fut soutenu fermement par son amour qui le porta et le conduisit dans leur chambre.

Dans un autre coté du château, Remus et Sirius se posaient des questions …

-Tu pense qu'Harry a eut quoi comme héritage magique Mus ? fit siry en marchant de long en large dans leur salon.

-Aucune idée Siry, ça a l'air bien plus puissant que dumbledore, et si tu veux tout savoir je ne suis pas sur qu'on le sache tout de suite … Je pense qu'Harry ne nous le dira qu'après la bataille avec tu-sais- qui ! répondit Remus.

-c'est bien ce que je pensais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui Rem.

-Je le sais siry, je le sais répondit Remus en enlaçant Sirius dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps la, dans un bureau rempli de bric et de broc, un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche (et non ce n'est pas le père noël …) fouillait scrupuleusement dans sa bibliothèque un livre sur la magie ancienne, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de cela pour les pouvoirs d'Harry.

Dans une chambre de préfet en chef, deux jeunes gens discutaient eux aussi des pouvoirs d'Harry, la jeune fille tout comme le jeune homme savaient que leur ami n'irait pas leur dire quoi que ce soit (comme a son habitude finalement), ils savaient aussi qu'ils l'avaient tous eux sous le nez mais qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule allusion sur ces nouveaux pouvoirs.

La nuit passa tranquillement, le lendemain étant un dimanche chacun traina au lit, surtout Harry et Severus, et ce dernier tentait par tous les moyens d'arracher a son amour ce qu'était son héritage magique, mais Harry qui ne disait rien frustrait son calice plus que de raison, qui commençait à se mettre en colère … (Sevy pas Harry pour la colère). C'est en prenant une grande inspiration qu'il lui dit :

-Sev chéri, écoute pour le moment je ne peux rien te dire tout comme aux autres, ce que je peux te dire c'est que maintenant je vois donc les barrières magiques comme tu l'as vu hier soir , les auras magiques aussi, et je me promène dans les méandre de l'esprit tortueux de voldynou.

-TU QUOI ? dit Sevy en hurlant.

-Sev calme toi tu veux ? Qui de mieux placé pourrait faire ça ? Apprendre sans intermédiaire les informations que l'on a besoin et voir plus ! demanda Harry

-mon ange, la tu me fais peur Harry. Voldynou est complètement fou. Répondit Severus.

Mais le dit Severus n'avait pas manqué la crispation d'Harry à l'emploi de son joli petit sobriquet. C'est pour cette raison qu'il allait l'utiliser d'ici peu pour vérifier sa théorie…

-Tu crois que je ne le savais pas qu'il était complètement cinglé…sev ? dit Harry

-aller vient dans mes bras mon ange, je sais que tu es au courant qu'il est fou mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur. Répondit sevy. Pour ton héritage je pencherais pour la puissance et la magie des anges.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr fut la réponse d'Harry.

-donc j'ai mis dans le mille …

Harry sorti du lit et se mit au bout, il se concentra et fit apparaitre une magnifique paire d'ailes immense, d'un blanc lumineux avec quelques plumes noires (coté vampirique qui ressort aussi la !)

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux bien ronds (et sur un Sevyseraptor c'est pas forcément joli a voir lol), tendit la main pour toucher les ailes d'Harry, comme hypnotisé il ne pouvait résister.

-Severus, Amour, tu vas bien ? demanda Harry

Ce qui eut pour effet de ramener le dit Sevy a la réalité.

-hum, oui ça va mon ange, tu es magnifique, c'est troublant…. tes ailles ça … ça … c'est comme hypnotique. Bafouilla Sevy. (Euh le sevinosorus ne bafouille jamais normalement, il est toujours maître de lui !).

-J'ai cru remarquer chéri…. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

L'heure du repas du déjeuner arriva bien vite, ils prirent tous la direction de la grande salle ou tous les yeux se portèrent sur Harry. Qui comme a son habitude ne supporte pas ça, se tendit comme un arc et entra avec un sourire totalement faux aux lèvres. Severus put observer la transformation d'Harry en survivant a qui on demande tellement, et cela ne lui plu pas du tout, mais compris pourquoi il avait pu autant se méprendre les années précédentes et s'en voulu terriblement.

A l'autre bout de la salle, un vieux barbu pétillant de malice regardait ses deux protégés entrer dans la salle l'un après l'autre à quelques pas de distance. Mais son air comblé et jubilatoire n'était pas passé inaperçu pour tout le monde … Severus le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

« Harry »

« Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je pense qu'Albus est au courant pour nous … maudit directeur a toujours fourrer son nez la ou il ne faut pas pff grrrrrrr »

« Et ou est le problème ? En dehors du fait que s'il étale ça devant tout le monde il ne va pas du tout aimer ce qui va lui tomber sur le coin de la figure, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me cacher, mais il va bien le falloir parce qu'avec voldynou … ça ne va pas le faire ! »

« Hmpf … peut même pas être tranquille, quand ce n'est pas l'un c'est l'autre … marre, marre à la fin ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, et s'avança jusqu'à sa la table des Gryffondor ou il s'assit aux côtés d'une Hermione le nez plongé dans un livre d'arithmancie, Harry leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant, elle ne changeait pas ! (On ne peut pas lui faire lever le nez d'un livre comme ça … ou alors il faudrait deux Serpentard pour la distraire non ?).

Le directeur entama son joli petit monologue, jusqu'à avoir l'intense envie d'y ajouter une touche personnelle concernant la vie privée de son professeur de potion tant adoré… mais des raclements de gorge lui dire qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

Le repas se passa donc dans le brouhaha habituel, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne se voit affublé de grandes oreilles grises, une belle trompe bien longue, au premier mot prononcé, on entendit dans la grande salle comme une sorte de trompette, le silence se fit dans l'assemblée d'élèves et de professeurs … puis soudain un immense rire commun les prirent tous au même moment (bon ok pas vraiment tous … enfin surtout pas Sevy, enfin en apparence parce qu'intérieurement il n'en pouvait plus .)

« Mon ange ? »

« Hihihi oui, hihi »

« C'est quoi ce sort ? »

« Une invention de mon cru, qui pourrait déstabiliser certaines personne le moment venu … comme voldynou mais pour le moment de voir dumby en dumbo c'est trop tordant … hahaha j'en peux plus j'en ai mal aux cotes … »

« Rho et ses oreilles …. Hihihihihi hahahaha c'est trop drôle …. Tu crois qu'il va finir par entendre ce qu'on lui dit comme ça ? »

« Pas sur… il faut peut être lui geler le cerveau pour ça attends … »

Harry marmonna un petit sortilège entre ses lèvres et sous les yeux ébahies des ses camarades de classe, le directeur de l'école se colora de jaune, sa barbe se transforma en mini citronnier, sa robe prit une couleur bordeaux, sur laquelle se trouvait une centaine de citrons jaune fluo virevoltant dans tous les sens sur le tissus, au dessus de la tête de dumby/ dumbo un petit nuage blanc apparu et commença a laisser tomber ses flocons de neige(ben quoi faut bien le conservé au frais le dumby, et un citron givré un !)

Au moment ou le directeur se leva, tout le monde pu voir un short hawaïen, d'un jaune criard, (un de ceux qui donne mal au crâne et qui rende malade … beurk) quand il passa aux cotés d'Harry, sa main serra son épaule. A ce simple geste Harry savait qu'il allait devoir se déplacer jusqu'au bureau du directeur après le repas et donner quelques explications. (Vous croyez qu'il va nous inventer quoi ?)

Le repas repris, certains rigolaient encore, d'autre étaient étalés a même le sol se tenant les côtes de ce qu'ils venaient de voir … bref en résumé un repas des plus agréables passé dans cette illustre école de sorcellerie.

Une fois sustenté, tous les élèves sortirent de la grande salle et prirent des directions différentes, les uns allant dans leur salle commune, d'autres dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil avant l'automne, quand a notre beau brun préféré … (Harry), lui se dirigeait vers le bureau directorial suivi de prêt par son cher et tendre (mais ça ne le dites a personne réputation oblige … hein ? quoi on a pas le droit de démolir la réputation de Sevychou ? Ha bon ! Ben c'est ce qu'on va voir alors …).

En arrivant devant la gargouille, ils n'eurent pas a prononcer un mot, elle bougeât d'elle-même … (ce sont les pouvoirs d'Harry ou Dumby a ensorcelé la gargouille ? allez savoir !) en arrivant en haut des escaliers en pierre, ils trouvèrent la porte ouverte et un directeur d'école complètement écroulé de rire, les larmes lui coulant sur les joues et finissant leur chemin dans le mimi citronnier qui lui sert de barbe … En les apercevant, le directeur se repris tant bien que mal.

-Severus, vous aurais je inviter dans mon bureau ?

-Non professeur, j'accompagne Mr Potter ! (ben tien si tu crois qu'il va le lâcher d'une semelle tu te fiche le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude dumby)

-que m'a valu ce changement Harry ?

-euh … un petit affaiblissement dans ma ligne de conduite ? Ou alors une envie subite allez savoir professeur … « si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de te voir comme ça dumby… »

- tu as donc eut un héritage magique puissant pour tes 17 ans je présume !

-p'tet bin qu'oui, p'tet bin qu'non qui sait professeur … ?

-je peux te dire qu'il l'était, personne n'a pu m'atteindre comme tu viens de le faire, et je suis heureux que ce ne soit que pour une blague ou deux et pas un autre sortilège.

-ah ah c'est donc ça, donc en gros vous voulez savoir de quelle puissance est votre toute nouvelle arme personnelle contre face de serpent ?

Severus assistait à cet échange plus qu'improbable sans rien ajouter de plus qu'harry qui menait la danse avec son directeur d'école.

-en effet oui j'aimerais savoir.

-donc vous allez devoir attendre comme tout le monde pour savoir. Rien ne sera dit avant la bataille avec voldynouchet.

-Mais Harry, il faut que tu métrise tes nouveaux pouvoirs et pour cela il te faut des cours particuliers…

-mais bien sur … et si vous trouver quelqu'un avec autant de pouvoir prévenez moi … en dehors de tom bien sur. Et encore la j'ai de gros doutes ! Sur ce je vais vous laisser et filer voir dans la bibliothèque si vous y êtes …

Joignant le geste a la parole, il se leva, severus faisant de même … (pas fou, il ne veut pas aborder un sujet a risque la, file Sevy cours, viiiiiite).

-Harry ?

-Quoi encore ?

-ton sortilège cesse quand ? Que je puisse aller au ministère tout de même …

-je serais tenter de vous y envoyez comme cela, mais bon ça ne serait pas drôle je ne verrais pas les réactions des gens ! Donc …

D'un simple geste il défi ses sortilèges et sorti de la pièce, severus sur ses talons.

Le lendemain les premiers cours arrivèrent au grand galop, Hermione était déjà plongée dans ses livres jusqu'au cou (elle n'arrivera jamais a se détendre celle la ce n'est pas vrai …), devinez par quels cours les serpentards et les griffondor vont débuter toutes les semaines … mais je suis sur que vous savez ! Par…. Oui j'en entends qui ont la réponse la … alors par ? Oui gagné POTIONS … au grand damne de 98 % des griffondors (ben oui 98% car Harry n'a pas peur de Sevy hein on se demande bien pourquoi … et Hermione étant une bonne élève …).

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle de cours, tous étaient en rangs à bavarder, plus ou moins bruyamment, un claquement de cape derrière eux les firent se taire d'un seul coup, la porte alla gentiment caresser le mur comme a son habitude bien aidé par le maître de potion des lieux !

La potion et les instructions affichées au tableau par un coup de baguette, les potionistes en devenir prirent leurs ingrédients et préparèrent leur mixture nauséabonde (comment font ils parce que c'est pas terrible a boire a priori alors a préparer c'est surement beuuuuuuuuuurk ), a la fin de la première heure, Harry demanda a severus :

« Sev, tu demanderas à Draco, Hermione et moi de venir avant la fin du court pour que je vous donne une jolie petite formule … »

« Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Tu veux te retrouver a faire des glissades dans les couloirs ? »

La fin du court se passa rapidement, le dit Sevy demanda a ses trois élèves de venir devant son bureau, au moment ou la cloche retentie, tout le monde se leva, le premier à ouvrit la porte, se retrouva dès son premier pas, sur le sol, il glissa loin dans le château.

« Tu vois ? »

Harry échangea un regard amusé avec les autres tout en leur donnant un petit parchemin avec une formule et quelques explications, l'année ne faisait que commencée et cela promettait déjà. Des crises de fou rire à n'en plus finir.

La première semaine se passa sous le signe répété de glissades intempestives, des allers et retour à l'infirmerie pour la plupart des élèves (sans aucune gravité je vous rassure juste quelques ecchymoses tout au plus).

Celle d'après accueillie une pluie de grenouille dans tous les étages du château, y compris dans la grande salle… (Pas pendant les cours ou tout le monde pouvait enfin souffler !)

La troisième semaine trouva son lot d'étang croupi dans tous les couloirs … Les jours et les semaines passaient et tous virent les murs du château se coloré de multiples couleurs, des fleurs arrivées par pelletées entières (moldues celles-ci !) éclore dans tous les coins… certains enseignants se virent affublés d'une queue dépassant de leur robe et d'oreilles de chat, et de jolies petites moustaches (je ne vois absolument pas de qui il s'agit).

Les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse folle, personne ne savait d'où venait les sortilèges qui planaient sur Poudlard, bien qu'un certain fou complètement citronné du bulbe veillait tout particulièrement a ne rien dévoiler en ce qui concernait son petit chouchou qu'il considérait comme son petit fils ,il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse avait il dit lors d'une réunion professoral , ce qui avait bien fait rire Sirius, Remus, severus et Harry lors de leur repas du soir ensemble. Ils en avaient aussi conclus que le givré au citron savait qui faisait des blagues dans son château et s'en amusait follement.

Mais comme les bonnes choses prennent fin à un moment ou à un autre, un rappel à l'ordre arriva bien trop vite à leur gout a tous… et des plus déplaisants qu'il soit qui plus est ! (enfin déplaisant il faut voir hein !)

Alors des réclamations ? (ne me faites pas faire d'arrêts cardiaque ce coup ci svp … lol)

Bon en ce qui concerne le rappel a l'ordre … qu'est ce que ça va être ?

Merci pour vos reviews et de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à présent, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Aerynsun-Snape-Potter

Le 24/06/2010


	7. Quand la famille s'en mèle

Chapitre 6

_**Quand la famille s'en mêle**_

A Londres, dans une salle sombre dans les tréfonds du ministère, certains sorciers s'adonnaient à un rituel vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Pour ne pas les nommer, (si justement) il y avait Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley et d'autres récitaient sans relâche comme une litanie sans fin une incantation.

Un vieux fou dont le cerveau avait fini par fondre sous l'afflue de citron, était tombé sur un vieux grimoire avec une formule permettant de faire revenir à la vie certaines personnes a condition qu'ils aient quelqu'un à chérir a leur retour.

Tous nos joyeux sorciers s'étaient donc réunis afin de faire revenir les parents défunts de notre beau brun (non pas sevychou mais bien ryry).

Plusieurs heures durant, ils récitaient à tour de rôle cette formule. ce qui eut pour effet de finir par faire apparaitre dans une sorte de brouillard a couper au couteau, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année et une charmante jeune femme (oui oui ils ont bien réussi a faire revenir les parents d'Harry il en a bien de la chance !).

Dans un immense château, l'heure du repas était enfin arrivée pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves, mais pas pour une certaine personne qui ne faisait que picorer...

Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin attablé, un grand bruit fit sursauter tout le monde dans la grande salle !

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas monumental et vinrent hurter les murs avec violence.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait une femme (enfin ça c'est vite dit) replète, toute de rose vêtue (yeurk c'est écœurant).

S'avançant dans la grande salle avec dédun, fixant droit devant elle la table des professeurs.

Elle s'arrêta devant notre cher professeur de potions préféré en lui demandant de bien vouloir la suivre:

- professeur Snape, le ministère de la magie a eut vent que vous entreteniez une relation avec l'un de vos élèves est ce vrai ?

- et quand bien même madame Ombrage, en quoi cela regarde t-il le ministère ? (c'est une fouine cette femme pff et fouille M... non ? Je rêve la ?)

- le règlement de l'école stipule que toutes relations entre élèves et enseignants est interdite (enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit !)

- si l'élève est mineur chère Dolores ! Pas si le dit élève est majeur et librement consentant !

- consentant cela reste à voir professeur Snape ! Qui est donc cet élève ?

- Ceci ne vous regarde en rien madame !

- Bien comme vous voudrez ! (elle va oser vous croyez ?)

Messieurs veuillez arrêter le professeur Snape ! dit Dolores Ombrage en s'adressant aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnait, tout en parlant elle s'était rapprochée de notre beau sevychou et s'apprêtait à poser ses sales mains pleines de gros doigts boudinés sur le bras du potioniste de Poudlard.

Une réaction inattendue la coupa dans son élan... (Aller Harry défend ton calice ... aller Harry ! aller Harry ! aller !)

- Ne touchez pas au professeur Snape ! dit Harry avec les canines qui commençaient à pousser sous l'effet de la colère.

- Pardon Monsieur Potter ?

- Enlevez vos sales pattes de MON calice !

- Votre quoi Potter ?

- Vous êtes sourde en plus ?

- Je ne vous permets pas Potter !

- mais je m'en fiche de ce que vous me permettez ou pas vous ne toucherez pas a MON calice !

Le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle lors de cet échange.

Aux portes de Poudlard, une poignée de gens ignoraient encore ce qui se tramait dans le château.

Tous devisaient sur la joie d'Harry de voir enfin ses parents et prenaient des paris... (Qui va s'enrichir à la fin de la journée ? bubus ? minerva ? alors qui ?)

A leur arrivée devant les portes de la grande salle, tous se stoppèrent net devant le spectacle qui leur était offert...

Un vent glacial soufflait autour d'Harry et de Dolores Ombrage. La baguette de Ryry était levée et menaçait le bonbon rose de tous les sortilèges connus et ceux de son invention.

James et Lily se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant avant de s'avancer doucement afin d'entendre l'échange qui se déroulait devant eux.

Malheureusement, notre ryry ne faisait que marmonner dans une langue étrangère un sortilège totalement inconnu d'eux.

Ce qui métamorphosa le bonbon rose (au gout plus qu'acide il faut bien le dire non ?) en petit rat avec une longue queue, de grandes dents … et un tutu jaune fluo a petits pois vert kaki.

Un petit tour de moulinet supplémentaire et voila notre rat immobilisé par un petrificus totalus.

Harry se baisse et ramasse le petit rat rose en tutu à petit pois.

-bien bien bien, a quelle sauce vais-je vous manger ? (beurk ryry on ne peut pas manger un rat bonbon rose voyons ! c'est empoisonné !)

Le dit rat émit un petit cri strident avant de dire :

-pottterrrrr je vous tueraisssssss entre ses dents (elle ne siffle pas la si ?)

- Allez-y je vous en prie ne vous gênez pas !

- ne me tentez passss pottterrrrr

- même pas peur petit rat

-bien maintenant vous allez partir et ne vous approchez plus de MON calice ou je vous fais frire a la broche.

-Mais…. (Elle ose encore discuter en plus de ça …)

Se retournant vers les hommes de mains d'Ombrage il leur tendit, en leur disant que si l'idée lui revenait de remettre la main sur son calice il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'il ne soit pas la sinon il lui en cuirait …

Le souffle s'apaisa et la salle qui était d'un calme ou l'on entendait voler les fantômes s'anima d'un seul coup quand la délégation ministérielle franchit les portes de la grande salle.

Sevychou s'avança et pris son compagnon dans ses bras puis lui déposa un doux baiser dans son cou en lui disant un « je t'aime » mental.

Au moment ou Harry s'apprêtait a retourner s'asseoir, une main longue, mince, blanche … se posa sur son épaule.

Notre Bubus s'était avancé pour être aux premières loges lors de l'échange, devançant par la même occasion Lily et James.

Un bruit sourd le convaincu de retirer sa main au plus vite (pas du tout énervé notre ryry non du tout !)

-une petite surprise pour toi Harry.

-ben tien bubus, pourquoi cela ne me surprends pas plus que ça venant de vous ?

-intuition ou instinct de vampire peut être ?

-non je dirais plutôt une pratique assidue du bubus plutôt (dit ryry en rigolant ouvertement avec bubus)

En voyant cela sevychou sourit discrètement a son compagnon (faut pas qu'on le voit sourire surtout ça ferait trop de bien a sa réputation voyons !)

Albus reprit avec son calme légendaire : Harry je voudrais te présenter tes…

Mais hélas un seul mot fut murmurer par un Harry sous le choc et livide … « parents » avant de tomber dans les pommes (tu m'étonne on ne ferait pas pareil ? si !)

Ryry se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard à l'infirmerie (oui oui je sais encore ! mais bon il y a pris un abonnement en rentrant à Poudlard non ?)

A son chevet, se trouvait : son calice, bubus, minerva, sirius, remus, miss je sais tout mieux que tout le monde aussi appelée Hermione Granger, Malfoy Sénior et junior et d'autres encore …

Et n'oublions pas les principales personnes responsable de son malaise (enfin pas tout à fait !) Lily et James qui restaient dans un coin afin d'observer leur fils se remettre du choc en douceur, James allait bondit sur notre snapounet quand une main le retint et une paire de canines blanches et luisantes le rappelèrent a l'ordre.

Dans un grand cri pom pom pomfresh dispersa tout ce beau monde.

-Monsieur Potter encore vous ? Ma parole vous n'aimez que l'infirmerie dans Poudlard … Bien je vais vous examiner maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau réveillé.

En quelques mouvements de baguette, elle fit son diagnostic.

Plus que perplexe après la lecture du conte rendu de son examen, elle conclu qu'il lui fallait le refaire ce qu'elle fit sur le champ.

Les résultats restaient les même a son grand désespoir et fini par dire :

Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Snape j'aimerais parler avec vous en privé !

Tous se regardèrent avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard mais ne dire rien de plus et partirent de l'infirmerie.

Une fois seuls tous les trois, pom pom pomfresh se tourna vers sevychou et l'examina a son tour … et le résultat fut le même que celui d'Harry …

Messieurs vous me semblez en bonne santé … annonça la vieille infirmière.

Enfin pour de futurs parents ! Ricana t elle

Un « QUOIIIIIIII » sorti des portes de l'infirmerie alertant nos curieux postés la par pur hazar … (pur hazar ben voyons on y croit tous n'est ce pas ?)

Retournons voir nos futurs parents dans l'infirmerie…

-Oui messieurs, vous êtes enceints !

-Pardon ? dirent en cœur Harry et Sevychou (pour une fois bien synchrone lol)

-Tous les deux Messieurs, tous les deux ! Mes félicitations ! Ceci dit, vous êtes des cas exceptionnels, il n'y a qu'une légende qui fasse parle de votre cas précis.

Notre Ryry se relève gentiment puis se tourne vers son cher et tendre.

-Pourquoi nous franchement ?

-Aucune idée Harry.

Ils partirent en remerciant Madame pomfresh, lui demandant de leurs expédier la documentation sur les grossesses masculines et se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand une foule compacte leur bloqua le passage.

Poussez vous nous rentrons chez nous. Quand a James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Draco, Hermione suivez nous ! Quand a vous Albus veuillez préparer un appartement proche du mien pour les parents d'Harry ! lança Sevy dans une envolée de robe claquant dont lui seul avait le secret (la j'ai peurrrrr mdr)

Dans les couloirs on voyait des robes volées, des murmures de qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Deux personnes restaient étrangement silencieuses …

L'une était rouge de rage et l'autre tentait tant bien que mal de retenir la première…

Non ce n'est pas Sirius et Remus (perdu !)

Nous parlons bien de James et Lily.

Papa Potter écumait de rage et Maman Lily le retenait d'aller casser la figue de sevychou avant de tout savoir et comprendre.

A l'arrivée de tout ce charmant petit monde dans les appartements de nos deux tourtereaux, Harry pris sur la table basse un journal et le transforma en portoloin … Tous prirent un bout de journal et se retrouvèrent à l'endroit de leurs dernières vacances communes ! Seul James et Lily se trouvèrent dépaysés. (Normal non ?)

En entrant Harry et sevychounet demandèrent a Dobby une collation et servi dans la bibliothèque. Tous s'installèrent en attendant la révélation qui allait tout bouleverser car en cela Sirius et Remus en était convaincu (connaissant Harry comme ils le connaissent … il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde !)

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry et Severus dans le silence qui commençait à peser dans la salle.

Contre toute attente ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence en annonçant sans ménagement l'état de Sevy.

Un fou rire collectif retentit soudain… (Ben quoi Sevy et papa ce ne sont pas des synonyme ?)

Severus enchaina sur la situation de son compagnon. Ce qui ramena de nouveau le silence certains d'entre eux l'œil pleins de questions les regardaient avec attention. (Hermione toujours sur le coup …a moins que)

Comment cela est il possible d'être enceint pour un vampire Harry on a jamais entendu une telle chose !

-Si Hermione chérie, dit doucement Lucius, c'est une légende ancienne mais a dire vrai il faudrait que je remette la main sur le livre dans lequel je l'ai lu étant enfant.

James et Lily qui écoutaient furent choqués lorsque le mot « vampire » fut prononcé en parlant de leur fils unique !

Un papi James et une mamie Lily les ramenèrent à la conversation… (La on dit merci qui ? hein devinez qui les a fait revenir aussi vite ?

Merci Sirius !)

Dobby qui s'était faufilé dans la bibliothèque avait suivi la conversation et sautait partout en criant je vais être tonton, je vais être tonton, je vais être tonton, je vais être tonton … et ce a tue tête … (il va finir par se cogner le pauvre)

Tous se retournèrent pour voir un Dobby complètement survolté.

Harry et Lucius se levèrent et attrapèrent Dobby pour l'immobiliser (pas chose évidente il faut bien le dire mais être vampire ça aide des fois !)

Apres tout ce remue ménage, James et Lily s'approchèrent d'Harry, il était l'heure de faire enfin connaissance … Sevychou, Remus,Sirius s'approchèrent d'eux avant qu'ils parlent a notre Ryry national, pour discuter un peu et leurs expliquer toutes les choses qu'ils avaient manquer !

Pendant ce temps nos beaux blonds et Mione s'étaient éclipsés on ne sais ou (enfin ça je ne vous le dirai pas et pas non plus ce qu'ils sont partis faire hihi)

Le beau brun aux yeux verts quand a lui était parti en cuisine pour remplacer Dobby immobilisé par un sortilège pour un bon moment encore.

C'est un long moment après que James et Lily rejoignirent leur fils dans la cuisine, le regardant évoluer et préparer le repas. Jamais ils n'auraient cru revoir leur fils et pouvoir le serrer dans leurs bras.

La, seuls sans bouger, ils le fixaient avec admiration…

-Bon alors que faites vous la ? Et surtout comment êtes vous revenus dans le monde des vivants ? demanda Ryry

-Albus bien sur ! répondit Lily

-pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que ce soit Bubus ? le vieux fou citronné, toujours a fourrer son nez la ou il ne faut pas celui la !

-Mon ange tu pourrais être poli avec Bubus non ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il vient de te faire le plus merveilleux des cadeaux ?

-SNIVELLUS dit James qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver

-James ça suffit ! Grondèrent Harry et Lily en même temps

-Ah toi ! Je refuse que tu m'appel James reprit le dit James a son fils

-soit ! Alors TU N'APPEL PAS SEVERUS COMME CELA ! Susurra calmement le vampire

Sur ces mots James se calma bien vite (surtout en voyant les yeux rouge et les canines d'Harry sorties oui ! il a surtout eut peur de la réaction du vampire en son fils ! tu m'étonne qui n'aurais pas peur ?)

Notre Sevychounet mis le couvert d'un geste de la main puis indiqua à ses hôtes le chemin de la salle à manger, tous s'y réunirent pour déjeuner et discuter en toute tranquillité.

La journée se fini par le retour a l'école de sorciers ou James et Lily s'installèrent dans les appartements a coté de ceux de leur fils et gendre (ça doit faire tout drôle a James d'avoir sevy comme gendre PTDR)

Pour certains la journée n'était pas finie loin de la même (vue ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire pour le lendemain…. Mais chut c'est un secret hein !)

Le matin suivant l'école s'éveille doucement dans un déluge pas possible, une pluie glacée tombait dans l'école personne ne pu y échapper a part peut être certains miraculés qui passaient par certains passage secret pour éviter leurs propres jeux ! c'est ainsi qu'on vit arriver dans la grande salle un James trempé jusqu'aux os (ou a essorer dans une machine a laver ! ça irait plus vite !)

Les jours passaient, des chaudrons explosèrent et coloraient la salle de classe de potions de toutes les couleurs possible et imaginable.

Les escaliers se transformer en toboggans glissant ruisselant d'eau.

Les poignées de portes se désagréger en sable sous les doigts de la première personne mettant la main dessus…

Lors des repas, des oreilles d'âne firent leur apparition (mais je ne vois pas qui a bien pu hériter de ça !)

Les plats changer de couleurs (mais qui a bien pu avoir cette idée ? ce n'est pas moi en tout cas mais je ne vous dirais pas que c'est Remus qui me l'a suggéré)

Pour les cours de vol, les balais disparaissent ou se mettaient a danser … (il faut que j'arrête de regarder mickey l'apprenti sorcier moi ça ne va plus !)

Le QUIDDITCH n'était pas épargner non plus car voyez vous, nos deux compères Serpentard et Griffondor s'étaient ligués contre tout le monde au grand damne des équipes pour ensorceler les balais et balles ce qui mettait un bazar monstre sur le terrain.

Comme tous maraudeurs qui se respectent devinez qui a fini par céder à son fils ?

Oui, oui James et Lily (même elle s'y ai mise ! si si je vous assure !)

Et tous réuni dans la salle sur demande le soir, ils échafaudent de nouveaux coups a faire sans être vu ! Enfin avec l'accord de Bubus qui rigole dans son bureau en revoyant les bétises de ces adultes qui retrouvent une jeunesse et des ados qui entrainent leurs ainés dans leurs délires !

Il se dit que demain est un autre jour et que tout ne sera pas des plus facile pour tous.

La menace est toujours la, que toute l'aide sera la bienvenue d'où qu'elle vienne.

Mais il ne serait pas étonné qu'Harry réserve encore des surprises…


	8. surprise, surprise

Surprise, surprise

(bon ok pas trop d'inspiration pour le titre)

Quelques jours après tous ces évènements, tous nos joyeux lurons s'évertuaient avec talent (je dois bien le reconnaître) à mettre Poudlard sans dessus dessous.

Trelownay faisait des prédictions complètement foireuses (bon ok la je n'ai rien inventé mdr), et arrêtait les élèves dans les couloirs pour leurs annoncer qu'ils avaient la mort aux trousses (il faut bien reconnaître qu'avec Voldy chéri ce n'est pas tout à fait faut !).

Tiens en parlant du vilain méchant pas beau au faite il en est ou dans ses projets de domination ce mégalomaniaque ?

Transplanons tout près d'un manoir lugubre et en ruine …

La dans une grande salle sombre, se trouvait un homme (enfin ça c'est vite dit !) furibond qui criait euh rectification hurlait sur ses sbires… non pas d'avoir raté pour la énième fois une mission simple comme bonjour : enlever Potter et le lui ramener. Non il venait d'apprendre on ne sait comment, le retour de James et Lily.

Mais qui pouvait bien être au courant de cet insignifiant détail ?

Un seul homme ou devrais je dire horrible et visqueux rat pouvait aller et venir en toute quiétude d'un lieu a l'autre.

Face de serpent enrageait de savoir que le morveux avait une chance pas possible !

Des hommes de main passés dans l'autre camp, les parents du gamin insolent de retour par quel miracle ?

Il n'en pouvait plus il allait faire un anévrisme d'ici peu si cela continuait (chic chic il va crever sans emmerdrer le monde lol).

Il s'apprêtait à lancer son sortilège favori : L'avada quand un plan s'alluma dans son cerveau de moineau (il a la lumière a tous les étages ?), et s'il faisait enlever les parents du lilliputien de rival, les torturaient et les envoyait outre tombe encore une fois … Un rictus qui se voulait être un sourire se dessina sur son visage (au seeeeeecccourrrrrrrrsssssss j'ai peur !).

Un rire à vous glacer le sang sorti de sa gorge, faisant reculer tous ses sous fifres de frayeur.

Les ordres commencèrent à pleuvoir et un plan se mit en place pour les jours suivants : enlever les parents de POTTER et finir par tuer le boulait qui lui barre la route sur le chemin de sa réussite.

Retournons a Poudlard voir ce qu'il s'y passe…

Une ambiance lourde se faisait ressentir malgré toutes les pitreries et singeries des nouveaux maraudeurs !

L'angoisse et la peur commençaient à planer dans les couloirs pourtant colorés ces derniers jours !

C'était le soir, le diner était déjà passé depuis une bonne heure, Sevychou et Ryry discutait de ce qui se tramait et ne pouvait qu'échafauder des plans.

Quand soudain dans une réflexion commune ils en vinrent a la conclusion que l'autre tartufe complètement givré du cibouleau (non non pas bubus) allait attaquer d'ici peu !

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir QUAND ! Une intuition toute vampirique vint titiller le cerveau d'Harry qui se dressa et couru dans les appartements de ses parents, sans prendre le temps de s'annoncer, il pénétra dans la salle a manger de ses parents et les y trouva en train de prendre du bon temps (oups pas cool ça Ryry ! et voila tu n'aura pas de petite sœur aujourd'hui pfff)

Se retournant à la hâte, il demanda a ces derniers de bien vouloir s'habiller et de le suivre !

Voyant leur fils gêné, ils s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot, le suivirent jusque dans la salle sur demande ou notre sevychounet avait réuni les autres pour leur exposer leurs déductions et se concerter pour un plan d'attaque.

A l'arrivée des trois Potter, tous s'assirent et discutèrent de quoi et comment faire au moment de l'attaque, L'un d'entre eux ne disait rien et lisait calmement un livre qu'il venait de conjurer.

Deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent de parler au même instant, regardèrent le livre et se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, et comme un seul homme s'écrièrent en cœur …

« Il ne va pas oser ? »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire tout le monde et de se tourner vers l'unique personne restée muette jusqu'à présent.

Bien entendu vous aurez reconnu qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

Ryry chéri que lis tu ?

Et pourquoi ta mere et Mione ont dit cela ?

Parce que je lis un livre militaire moldu et que je pense qu'elles ont deviné que je vais appliquer certaines techniques moldues lors du combat …

Un « Tu QUOIIIIII ? » raisonna dans la salle au point d'en faire mal aux oreilles du vampire.

Du calme, je m'explique :

Juste une façon de mettre en place ses pions sur un échiquier différente.

-C'est-à-dire :

Je me place face a Voldynounetchéri de toutes façons y a pas le choix la dedans.

Ensuite on se place tous en cercle plus ou moins large, mes parents, sev chéri je ne te laisse pas le choix tu seras dans le dernier cercle avec mes parents (oula ça ne va pas plaire ça mais alors pas du tout !)

-Donc mione, lucius, draco,siri,rem,bubus,minerva, and co dans le cercle juste derrière moi !

-Et je vous arrête tout de suite pas de protestation ! en repensant aux combat que j'ai livrés avec le fou furieux de voldy , ils se mettent tous de la même manière donc il ne s'attend pas a un petit changement venant de sorciers.

- élément de surprise, de plus comme je l'attends de pieds ferme, ça il ne va pas aimer et par la j'entends bien le sortir de ses gonds.

-OUI, OUI, je sais il est fou et dangereux mais je pense qu'en le provoquant on devrait arriver à lui faire commettre une ou deux erreurs ce qui peut être un avantage.

Et comme je lui réserve quelques sorts de mon cru tout comme lui, ça risque d'être plus bénéfique qu'il perde pieds quelques secondes.

Malheureusement pour tout le monde, ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler, Voldynouchet était déjà a la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Tous se préparèrent silencieusement, et comme de bien entendu certains des élèves adeptes de tête de serpent se retrouvèrent emprisonnés dans une salle inconnue de tous…

Au loin dans le parc de Poudlard, un serpent humain jubilait de son effet de surprise… qui n'en était plus un !

C'est dans un vent glacial qu'apparu Harry et ses troupes devant le mollusque sur pates, en sursautant il trébucha ce qui permit a Ryry de lui lancer un sort « totalus pétrificus ».

Surprenant tout le monde, des baguettes se levèrent et le combat commença entre les sbires de voldy et l'armée d'harry.

Les sorts fusaient en tous sens, droite, gauche etc etc…

Soudain un halo doré se forma au dessus des têtes, Voldy avait réussi a défaire le sort de pétrification et les baguettes jumelles chauffaient entre leurs doigts.

-Tom, tom , tom toujours trop pressé a ce que je vois !

-potter …

-oui c'est mon nom !

-potterrrrrrrrrr sale gamin mal élevé…

-oui et alors ça te gène ?

-tu m'énerve et tu m'empêche d'atteindre mon objectif

-ah ? Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas prêt de changer !

-c'est ce qu'on va voir Potter ! AVA…

Mais le temps lui manqua quand il vit une paire d'ailes blanche majestueuses s'ouvrir devant lui.

La lumière pure qu'elles reflétaient lui brula les yeux.

Et la chaleur… une chaleur infernale montait dans cette bulle dorée… les gens qui voulait voir mourir Tom tête de serpent entrèrent dans cette sphère en se tenant la main, tous chantaient l'amour de la liberté et donnaient de plus en plus de force a harry qui faisait encore et toujours monter la température.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Voldy mis un genou a terre, suffoquant brulé de toutes parts n'y voyant plus rien, dans un ultime souffle il lança un Avadaquédavra qui rebondit sur le torse du vampire et repris la direction de son expéditeur.

Touché de plein fouet, Voldy tomba face contre terre (pour une face de serpent … je n'avais pas le choix ! si ?)

Harry se concentra réduisit la bulle et augmenta soudain la température dans le halo, ce qui fini de consumé Tom Marvolo Riddle en poussière.

Epuisé, Harry s'effondra, les mains en avant, haletant cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Dans la foule on entendait « HARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Un sevy courait a s'en couper le souffle, bien sur suivi des parents de notre beau brun héro

du monde magique (mais ne lui dites pas il n'aime pas ça !)

En arrivant a hauteur de son compagnon, sevy pleurait de joie de le voir toujours en vie.

Il le prit dans ses bras, le porta alors qu'Harry se blotti dans son cou, lui disant un « je suis fatigué sev chéri ! »

Sur ces mots, sevy ne se fit pas prié et emporta son amour dans ses quartiers… suivi de beau papa James et de jolie môman Lily (lol)

Trop épuisé pour répliquer Harry laissa faire !

Arrivés dans les appartements du potionniste, severus allongea sa moitié sur le lit et n'eu pas le temps de souffler, qu'il se retrouva nu avec un Ryry les crocs sortis, il compris bien vite qu'une soif de sang et une autre faim s'annonçait d'un sort de silence sur les murs et la porte, il s'isolèrent nos deux tourtereaux firent l'amour pendant trois heures (oula sont performant ceux la lol)

Dans le salon, nos deux jeunes parents tournaient en rond, puis James s'endormi sur le sofa, Lily quand a elle prit un des livres dans la bibliothèque et se mit à lire.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle n'entendit pas son fils et son gendre arrivés dans le salon et s'installer dans un fauteuil face a elle.

-Lily dit soudain sev

-hum ? oh pardon je ne voulait pas fouiller mais …

-oui je sais douce Lily

-grrrrrrr

-Harry ta mère est une amie du calme

- je le sais mais mon vampire est jaloux et protecteur je n'y suis pour rien !

-tu dois te controler chéri

-dites moi vous deux c'est tout le temps comme ça vos … ébats la ? enfin je veux dire long ! (elle est bien curieuse belle maman !)

-que veux tu savoir maman ?

-comment ça se passe en faite

A ce moment la Harry sorti ses canines et expliqua comment cela se passait, la morsure, et le calice etc. etc. …

Bien entendu, dans son coin, quelqu'un n'en perdait pas une miette, et faisait semblant de dormir.

Mais Harry qui n'était pas dupe, avait entendu la respiration de son père s'accélérer signifiant qu'il était réveillé.

Puis severus enchaina sur l'union veela /compagnon dont ils faisaient l'objet, et les conditions dans lesquelles ils se sont unis comme vampire/calice et comme veela/compagnon d'où la double grossesse.

A la fin de ces explications, Nos deux amoureux raccompagnèrent Lily et James jusqu'à la porte, et allèrent se coucher jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Tous fêtaient la victoire sur le mal.

Chantant et dansant partout dans les maisons et les rues…

Les journaux titraient :

« La victoire du sauveur sur voldemort »

Ou encore :

« Le ministère organise un bal pour fêter la victoire »

Dans les articles on lisait que les participants seraient récompensés.

Toutes cette agitation agaçait Harry au plus haut point.

Severus avait beau l'entourer de tout son amour, il ne savait plus comment gérer Harry et fini en désespoir de cause par demander de l'aide a Hermione qui lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux le laisser se calmer ou réagir a sa guise.

Les jours passaient,

Les lettres de déclarations d'amour et de demande en mariage arrivaient encore et encore (la ils vont saturés !)

C'est le week-end de pâques qu'Harry se mit à écrire frénétiquement (si si il sait faire), un courrier à faire paraître dans les journaux…

Monsieur Potter annonce par la présente lettre :

Etre en union sorcière avec un homme et d'y être parfaitement heureux.

Veuillez ne plus m'importuner par vos courriers et demandes en mariages

(Non mais oh ! il ne va pas se laisser faire Ryry !)

Ceci étant fait, il prit une plume et un parchemin, écrivit une breve missive pour sainte mangouste.

La réponse ne se fit pas prier, Harry pu lire :

Rendez vous demain à 14 h 00 double examen pour vous et votre compagnon Mr Potter.

La discrétion est toujours de mise dans mon service.

Médicomage

GABRIOWOSKY

A la lecture de cette dernière missive, il alla voir sevychou pour lui annoncer leurs rendez vous du lendemain, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver papounet d'amour de James et sa mère discuter (enfin c'est vite dit !) a son arrivé. Bien évidement il avait annoncé à voix haute et de loin leur entretien du lendemain (devinez qui va s'incruster …).

Sur ces paroles, moman Potter sauta sur l'occasion de venir avec son fils et de partager son expérience, quand a James, lui voulait donner son point de vue sur le prénom du futur héritier Potter. (Ben tien il va nous sortir quoi ?)

Le lendemain sur le perron de l'école, se trouvait : Severus, Harry, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, les Malfoys et Mione (qui n'a pas su tenir sa langue ? je vous le donne en mille … c'est JAAAAMES pardi trop content d'être grand père !)

Ils partirent tous dans un plop sonore, et atterrirent tout aussi discrètement a sainte Mangouste au niveau des grossesses masculines.

Tous commençaient a s'impatienter quand le nom de Potter retenti dans la salle d'attente.

Harry et severus se levèrent pour suivre le médicomage.

Dans la salle d'examen, ils virent deux lits, ils s'y installèrent calmement, le médicomage se prépara et lança un sort d'échographie sur chacun d'eux.

Un HO HO s'échappa des lèvres du médecin.

Le double « quoi » qui fit écho a son ho ho le sorti de ses pensées.

Messieurs, je vous confirme votre grossesse a chacun et vous annonce aussi qu'elle est double pour vous deux !

Un mais vous avez mal vu ! tonitruant vrilla les oreilles du charlatan (enfin d'après eux pour le moment), il arriva jusqu'aux oreilles des proches patientant juste dans le couloir a coté de la salle d'examen.

Tous se regardèrent avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Mais bien vite, sirius qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir en place tenta remus a espionner l'air de rien !

James quand a lui, voulait faire de même…quand ils se levèrent pour laisser leurs oreilles trainer (non pas comme les oreilles des frères Weasley), Mione, Draco, Lucius furent plus rapide et mirent tous trois un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte (non franchement on veut savoir nous aussi ! vous auriez pu les laisser faire mince a la fin !)

Retournons voir dans la salle d'examen (sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas nous faire virer manu militari), la encore allongés et sonnés, les deux tourtereaux, étaient complètement abasourdi par la dernière annonce. Le marabout euh médicomage les rappela sur terre en les félicitant pour tout cela, et les remerciant encore de leur confiance. Les recommandations plurent sur eux, les indications pour des potions a prendre auprès de l'hôpital (mdr il a vu ça ou jamais Sevy et Harry ne vont prendre celles-ci …).

Après une petite mise au point Harry demanda les ingrédients pour les potions, puis pris rendez vous pour les examens a venir et prirent congé du toubib.

Dans le couloir quelques personnes fulminaient depuis un bon moment déjà et étaient a deux doigts d'étrangler les deux blonds platine et la jeune fille châtain !

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, tout le monde sursauta, reprenant la direction de l'école de sorcellerie, certains étaient d'un calme olympien (je ne vois pas qui peut rester aussi calme !), quand aux autres, ils devenaient hystérique de ne rien savoir, aux abords des grilles de Poudlard une belle jeune femme châtain rompit ce silence pesant.

Harry James Potter pourrait tu nous dire ce que signifie ce QUOI a l'hôpital ?

Un NON retentit soudain et mis fin a cette demande d'explication.

James qui s'apprêtait a réitérer la dernière demande fut coupé par la dite jeune fille en lui disant que quand son fils était aussi tendu et répondait comme cela il n'en tirerait rien de bon.

Chacun rongeait son frein, James plus que les autres quoi que Sirius commençait à verdir rien qu'a l'idée d'un problème avec la grossesse de son filleul préféré (unique filleul faut aussi le dire lol).

En passant les portes de Poudlard, ils aperçurent du coin de l'œil un vieux fou à longue barbe (papa noël ? a pâques ? hum je me suis gourée de personnage la ?) mais non c'est notre dumby / dumbo ou aussi communément nommé le citronné du bocal…

Donc bubus venait aux nouvelles quand on lui dit de ne rien demander.

Sur ces mots il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas droit au chapitre cette fois ci, et venant de son professeur adoré de potions, il ne s'y risqua pas.

Le bel attroupement se sépara et prirent la direction de leurs appartements respectifs.

Les malfoys se rendirent dans les chambres de préfets, les Potter (mari et femme) rentrèrent chez eux également.

Nos sirius et remus se baladèrent en se posant mille et une question sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'examen de sainte Mangouste, mais rien ne leur venait en tête… hors mis des problemes ou de grosses complications.

Nos Potter / Snape rentrèrent, s'installèrent dans le sofa un bouquin a la main, ils commencèrent à lire quand Harry rompit le silence.

- Sev, as tu déjà penser à des prénoms ?

- Oui amour.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Grrr severus Snape vas-tu arrêter de te payer ma tête ?

- Je ne paye pas mon ange.

- sevychounet chéri …. A moins que tu ne veuille que j'appel un des bébés…

- N'y pense même pas Harry James Potter ! gronda sevy chéri

- hop hop hop … si je ne peux même pas te dire a quoi j'ai pensé…

- Justement tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire l'as-tu oublié ?

- Et M….. Oui oublier c'est vrai mais bon c'était pour te taquiner tu le sais ?

- oui je le sais mon ange

-donc alors tu as vu pour quels prénoms ?

C'est ici que je vais vous laisser sadique que je suis en ne vous dévoilant pas quels seront les prénoms des futurs bébés … ils devraient être bien occupé d'ici peu !

Merci d'avoir suivi jusque la et vous présente toutes mes excuses pour l'attente depuis le chapitre 5.

Des problèmes perso et pas de net chez moi ainsi qu'un PC capricieux (pour vous écrire ces derniers chapitres, j'ai du taxer celui de mon gentil papounet lol)

réclamations ? (ne me fait pas peur coeurtoxic hein merci ) )

À bientôt

aerynsun-snape-potter

1er /03/2011


	9. Disputes, examens … et bébés

**Chapitre 8**

**Disputes, examens … et bébés **

Quand on connaît le caractère de nos amoureux nationaux, on peut parfaitement imaginer de nombreux désaccords sur le choix des prénoms.

Mais allons plutôt voir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard.

En passant dans les couloirs, on pouvait entendre des prénoms et des objections fuser.

Harry lançait ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête pour trouver les prénoms de sa progéniture… ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à son cher et tendre professeur de potions.

Bien entendu Severus n'étant pas en reste proposait tout ce qu'il pouvait de plus affreux pour contrarier sa moitié.

-Sev tu ne peux pas vouloir appeler les enfants comme ça !

-Si mon ange, pourquoi ce n'est pas beau ? Cela ne te plaît pas ?

-ben disons que … Gertrude n'est pas des plus beaux pour une fille !

-Mais qui te dis que c'est pour une fille ?

-Hein ? …. (oula il bug Ryry ! mdr)

-Et c'est toujours mieux que celui de ton père pour un garçon !

-Alors la non pas du tout !

-Bon celui de Sirius ou Remus sont exclus aussi je te préviens tout de suite !

-bon alors tu propose quoi ?

-zébulon ?

- mais tu n'es vraiment pas bien des fois Sev !

-Gaston ? (il va répondre au téléphon vous croyez avec ce prénom ?)

-pffff n'importe quoi soit sérieux franchement !

-Pimir (mon mot pour dire casimir étant enfant pas pu passer à coté de celui la !)

-Pi quoi ?

-non laisse tomber celui la il ne me plaît pas en faite !

-Samson (c'est trop bête ils ne vont pas l'entendre alors … « sans son » désolée)

-pulkérie (si si ça existe mais pas forcément écrit comme ça !)

-Mais tu as fini avec ces prénoms aussi farfelus les uns que les autres ? Pourquoi pas Poséidon tant que tu y es?

- Po quoi ?

-Poséidon divinité moldue

- Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

-casimodo ?

-Pardon ?

-Godric ?

-Ben tien mais pourquoi je m'y attendais a celui la ?

-Salazar ?

-Ah celui la, me plais bien !

-Pas étonnant vu la maison ou tu es allée et en tant que directeur de Serpentard … Pffff

-Ophélie ?

-Non beurk ce n'est pas beau.

-bon tu crois qu'on va arriver à trouver ?

-j'ai un gros doute maintenant.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, ce qui devenait agaçant a la fin !

Et durent se résoudre à demander l'aide des autres membres de la famille Potter, les Malfoys, Lupin, Black, Granger, bref tout le monde.

Chacun y allant de sa proposition, certaines étaient tout aussi loufoques que celles de Severus…

Mais quelques prénoms furent retenus parmi ce méli-mélo de conversations.

Tous durent se résoudre à ne rien savoir des prénoms choisis qu'au moment de l'accouchement.

Lily et James commençaient à devenir sérieusement atteins de ne rien savoir.

Remus retenait Sirius de mettre du véritasérum dans la nourriture de Severus lors des repas en commun pour en savoir plus que les autres…

Lucius était toujours aussi inébranlable, enfin en apparence car il passait tous les soirs pour soit disant prendre un apéro avec Severus mais il tentait en vain de lui soutirer les renseignements qu'il voulait.

Draco et Hermione pariait sur une retraite stratégie en vue d'un certain vampire qui commençait à s'agacer.

Les jours ou Severus et Harry avaient la paix n'étaient pas nombreux et celui-ci ne fait pas exception.

Oui les examens étant arrivés, une effervescence avait redoublé à l'approche de l'ultime épreuve de l'année.

A l'arrivée dans la grande salle, quelle ne fut pas le choc d'Harry en voyant sa pire ennemie baver littéralement en le voyant… (Elle va vite déchanter moi je vous le dis !)

Les épreuves commencèrent par potion, les élèves durent faire du Polynectar, Véritasérum …. Chacun tirant au sort la potion a concocté.

Les matières passèrent aussi rapidement que les heures, la journée fût épuisante et se finie par la défense contre les force du mal.

Tous les élèves passèrent un par un en duel avec les enseignants, mais un seul fut prit a par.

Devinez qui va combattre avec le bonbon rose ?

Harry bien entendu (franchement elle est folle de se frotter à lui en ce moment !)

Le combat s'engagea rapidement, esquivé par Ryry, mais le rat en tutu ne le voyait pas de cet œil…

Les sorts fusèrent de parts et d'autres, le bonbon rose lançait les maléfices les plus vicieux et sadiques que possible afin d'atteindre sa cible détestée.

Harry lui bougeait à peine sa vitesse vampirique lui permettant d'esquiver et de parer les coups avec une dextérité hallucinante.

Elle tenta de lui lancer un sort de découpe qui effleura le tee-shirt d'Harry laissant apparaître un ventre bien rebondit, elle en profita pour lancer un Avada Kedavra au nom de feu son maitre,l'ancien psychopathe «dit volynouchet chéri » au futur père qui s'envola avant même l'arrivée du sort sur lui.

L'heure de la riposte avait sonnée et Ombrage commença a légèrement le voir dans les yeux du vampire en colère.

Notre Harry s'était rapprocher d'elle toutes canines dehors, Il arriva par derrière en silence et d'un mouvement sec, lui tordit le cou dans bruit écœurant et relâcha sa prise sur cette chose infâme qu'est ou plutôt qui fût Dolores Ombrage.

Le corps sans vie fit un bruit mat en atterrissant sur le sol…

(Ah ben voila une vermine de moins !)

Les élèves ayant entendu parler d'un combat dans la grande salle s'étaient rassemblés devant la grande porte, les professeurs avaient accourus aussitôt avertis, Severus en tête suivi de Sirius, Remus, et compagnie… Un bubus plus qu'en colère avait franchit les portes de la grande salle avant de se stopper net devant la chute du corps sur le sol en pierre du machin truc rose.

Se tournant vers les élèves il leur demanda des explications, il comprit qu'Ombrage avait voulu tuer son élève préféré… ça s'était intolérable pour lui !

Le ministre allait avoir de ses nouvelles et pas plus tard que maintenant…

Il s'approcha du corps, le pris, fumsec apparu et ils partirent dans une lumière aveuglante pour le ministère de la magie à Londres.

Dans la salle on aperçu un attroupement courir vers notre Ryry…

Que s'est-il passer ? Comment tu va ? Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? …

Toute une foule de questions arrivèrent aux oreilles de notre héro national, mais malheureusement pour eux il ne répondit pas … encore sous la colère d'avoir été attaqué dans l'enceinte de l'école par cette chose immonde.

Tout ce monde donna soudain le tournis à Ryry qui s'appuya sur Severus. Ce dernier le pris par la taille et le soutint comme il put pour le sortir de la grande salle sous les applaudissements des autres élèves et des professeurs.

Ils montèrent au premier étage pour aller a l'infirmerie ou Pompom les attendait de pieds ferme ayant été mise au courant par un jeune élève qui discutait dans le couloir devant l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière poussa un soupir de lassitude en voyant le survivant presque évanoui.

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit (celui au nom d'Harry depuis son arrivée dans l'école.), tout en demandant ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, elle lança des sorts de diagnostics sur Ryry qui la regardait du coin de l'œil les mâchoires serrées… il n'aimait vraiment pas venir dans cet endroit.

Pompom pinça ses lèvres fines tout en demandant aux gens d'évacuer son infirmerie dans la minute. Tous se regardèrent sans rien dire mais avec sur le visage beaucoup d'inquiétude.

Severus qui était resté auprès de son compagnon était inquiet pour SON Harry et ses bébés … n'y tenant plus il demanda à Pompon ce qu'il se passait.

-Severus, je pense que le travail a commencer pour Harry.

-Pardon ? Il ne devait pas être a terme avant un bon mois non ?

-Oui je le sais bien Severus… mais la bagarre de tout à l'heure, plus le stress de ses examens sans compter celui de la grossesse pour un vampire … tout cela a contribué au déclanchement prématuré de la naissance de vos enfants, maintenant reste a savoir s'il va pouvoir endurer le travail.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait fait avaler a Harry une potion de changement de sexe afin qu'il puisse mettre ses bébés au monde comme une femme.

La transformation fit gronder Harry et Severus plus que mécontent a cette idée mais bon quand il faut il faut.

Pas qu'ils avaient le choix non plus.

Les premières contractions arrivèrent, Severus toujours maitre de lui-même en temps ordinaire, commençait à paniquer au bout de quatre heures de souffrances de l'homme de sa vie.

Il sorti prendre l'air et donner des nouvelles aux proches d'Harry et Severus.

Profitant de sa sortie pour demander à Lulu quelques renseignements sur la durée d'un accouchement. Le grand et noble Lucius lui souri gentiment et lui dit :

-Sev ça prend du temps que de mettre au monde un enfant et d'après ce que vous nous avez dit ce n'est pas un mais deux bébés qu'Harry va mettre au monde. Prends ton mal en patience mon ami.

-Il a l'air de souffrir Lulu. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme cela.

-Je sais Sev, mais tu ne dois pas lui montrer ta peur il n'apprécierait pas… tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Il a beau paraitre fort, il reste avant tout sensible et fragile.

-Merci Lucius.

Severus reparti a l'infirmerie d'où sortait des sons de douleurs insupportable pour ses nerfs a fleur de peau.

Le temps continuait de passer lentement pour les gens en attente de nouvelles encore une fois… quatre heures étaient passées depuis la sortie de Severus et toujours pas de bébés en vue.

L'inquiétude transparaissait sur les visages et la fatigue aussi.

Harry poussait de toutes ses forces environ douze heures après les premières contractions, un beau petit garçon brun aux cheveux coiffés en pétard et impossible de les mettre en place aux yeux d'un noir intense apparu, pompom prit le petit, le lava, sécha, l'enveloppa dans une couverture chaude après l'avoir examiné et le tendit a Severus qui était émerveillé et complètement a l'ouest.

Il fallu presque une demi heure de plus pour voir pointer le bout d'un nez aquilin, des cheveux noir comme le jais, des yeux verts émeraude.

Pompom s'approcha de son patient et lui donna une potion pour qu'Harry retrouve son comment dire service trois pièces.

Juste a coté du lit, Severus ne décollait pas ses yeux de ses enfants. Ils étaient beaux. Les plus beaux du monde (il ne serait pas gaga la sevichou ?)

-Sev ? Comment sont-ils ? Ils vont bien ?

-hum … ?

-Sev tu me réponds ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te demandais s'ils allaient bien ?

-Oui parfaitement bien Harry.

-Alors on les appelle comment ?

- Je verrais bien Lilian Severus Snape-Potter pour le garçon et toi pour la petite tu verrais quoi Harry ?

-J'ai pensé a Andréa Hermione Snape-Potter pour elle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Parfait vraiment parfait.

Dans le couloir certaines personnes commençaient à trépigner d'impatience de voir les nouveaux venus.

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Lucius et Draco entrèrent discrètement dans l'infirmerie pour entre apercevoir les bébés mais ils n'avaient pas compté sur une pompom au regard noir qui les chassa illico presto.

La nuit se passa lentement pour nos deux tourtereaux au rythme des bébés.

Quelque part dans le château, une charmante jeune fille était toute énervée de cette fin de soirée, elle tournait en rond dans l'immense chambre de préfet dans laquelle elle vivait depuis le début de l'année.

Dans les fauteuils du salon deux blond la regardait faire les cents pas… n'y tenant plus ils s'approchèrent d'elle et l'enlacèrent tendrement puis d'un informulé de Lulu ils se retrouvèrent nus, ils la caressèrent, l'embrassèrent l'un après l'autre sur la bouche, descendirent dans le cou, la poitrine, effleurant tour à tour l'aine d'Hermione.

Laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir avenir, elle se dirigea vers leurs lits ou elle s'allongea en regardant ses deux hommes.

Lucius et Draco une lueur de luxure dans le regard se faisaient violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans l'instant. (Que diable les Malfoy ne font pas cela.)

Lucius s'allongea sur le lit à coté d'Hermione et la caressa avec douceur, Draco s'installa a la tête du lit.

La jolie jeune fille se mit a genoux, léchant lentement le sexe érigé de son plus jeune amant pour le prendre en bouche et faire de doux et lents va et viens.

Lulu s'était placé derrière Hermione, jouant de ses longs doigts fins sur son clito lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir vibrant sur le pénis de Draco.

Le blond plus âgé approcha son sexe tendu à l'extrême de l'antre chaude de sa compagne, y pénétrant lentement appréciant la douceur et l'étau dans lequel il s'insinuait il commença des va et viens soutenus en voyant l'état de son fils et de leur amante.

Hermione sentant Draco se tendre se dégagea et masturba son amant, Lucius se tendit et éjacula au plus profond d'Hermione en même temps que son fils.

Au cour de la nuit ils refirent l'amour sauvagement en échangeant les rôles comme a chaque fois.

A l'aube deux hommes bruns sortirent de l'infirmerie avec leurs enfants, prenant la direction des appartements de Severus.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'on frappa à cette dernière. (Devinez qui c'est … allez dites toujours ! perso je pari sur papi et mamie Potter à moins que …).

Une délégation composée de papi et mamie Potter, tontons Remus et Sirius, nos deux blonds et leur charmante compagne… (Si si tous la ! mais il en manque bien sur pépé bubus évidemment ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde…) donc ils demandèrent a voir les petits.

C'est Lucius qui demanda les prénoms, Hermione sautait de joie dans le salon.

Harry qui était parti coucher les bébés revint en grognant agacé du peu de répit qu'on leur avait laissé.

Même s'ils comprenaient l'empressement que tout le monde avait pour venir voir les bébés Snape-Potter, ils avaient envie de se retrouver enfin seuls en famille.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent un peu dans le chao pour les nouveaux parents, quand Severus mit au monde deux beaux enfants ressemblants autant a leurs parents que Lilian et Andréa.

Ils décidèrent de les prénommer : Darius Remus Potter Snape et Alexia Lily Potter Snape.

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais j'en ai une bonne idée… on y apprendra ce que vont faire Lily et James de leur nouvelle vie.

PS : pour l'accouchement d'Harry je me suis inspiré d'un de mes accouchements (mais en version bien plus calme et soft je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir de trop notre Ryry.)


	10. no chapter

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs (oula me voilà bien solennelle aujourd'hui !)

Je suis au regret de vous dire … (non je n'arrête pas cette fiction ! ne rêvez pas !) que ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (hélas) mais que pas mal de choses ce sont succédées dans ma vie personnelle et que (pas de net donc pas simple et plus de PC non plus donc pas pu écrire !) les idées sont la, donc en avant gout rien que pour vous faire patienter … vengeance de notre petit monde qui gravite autour d'harry et notre beau brun national (ry lui-même), comment ça je ne vous le dirais pas, une petite balade romantique (dans la chambre des secrets devrait conclure cette fic !) apres vous avoir avouer quelques bricoles.

Je vous remercie de votre patience

A bientôt

aerynsun-snape-potter (le 13/06/2012)


End file.
